A Perfect Mistake
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: After Lauren asks for a break from Bo, she finds comfort in Dyson. They end up sleeping together but quickly move on to becoming friends. However their choice soon has repercussions as Lauren ends up pregnant. What will they do? What will happen once the pregnancy sets a prophecy in motion for Lauren? Doccubus endgame , Dyson/Lauren friendship/ co parenting. M in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to start another fic while working on my other story "The Other Lewis". This idea kind of just came to me, I thought I would explore a friendship with Dyson and Lauren and of course have Doccubus set as the romantic pairing.**

**I don't believe that I've seen a story too similar to this, although there is one fic , which I am a fan of in which Bo becomes pregnant with both Dyson and Lauren's child "The Blame Game", you should check that out if you haven't already. But in regards to my story things will take a different approach and outcome. If it plays out the way I want it to, this story may become a two or three part series. Anyway, thank you and please enjoy. Also no matter what happens, whatever you read, Dyson and Lauren are not interested in each other romantically. **

***I have no beta, and own nothing.**

…

Lauren had asked for a break from Bo exactly one month ago today. She really needed it. It was true, Lauren was unhappy. She was the most unhappy she had ever been in a long time. Throughout her enslavement many things had happened to her that made her life a living hell. Being thrown in a dungeon, her comatose girlfriend having to be killed by her, ex- no not her ex, they were on break not broken up. Her comatose girlfriend being killed by her, um, estranged girlfriend? That would work. Either way that incident had almost broke Lauren because Nadia was her whole reason for becoming a light fae doctor. With her gone she had no reason for not attempting an escape, though it would have been a suicide mission, Lauren wasn't sure she would have cared.

But then Bo was there. Bo was there to comfort her and remind her that she still had something worth staying around for. Bo had made her feel loved and although she couldn't be the only one to sustain Bo, she knew that, she believed that she would be the only lover in Bo's life, that maybe she would come first for once. That went to shit as well. Lauren quickly became last to everyone in Bo's life. It was always something when it came to the succubus, something always got in the way of them. Some things were understandable, like Bo's dawning or the whole Kenzi fiasco. She even tried to understand Bo's excuse when she missed the night she was supposed to receive an award. But then she kissed Tamsin. It wasn't even so much that she kissed Tamsin, but the fact she had to find out from Tamsin.

So as a result, Lauren needed time to be Lauren. Not to be Lauren, the unaligned succubus' girlfriend, Lauren the light fae doctor, or even Lauren the damn doormat. So after she had asked for the break; she called Hale. She had not asked, but told the acting Ash that she needed recovery time. She had just gotten the shit beat out of her by a teenager so Hale was already willing to give her a week to rest up and come back to work. Lauren had thanked him but then she told him that she wanted a month. She had said that she would still be on call for emergencies but only emergencies and that nobody was to ask for her assistance otherwise. Hale had hesitated but agreed and wished her well, and that he hoped that they could all have a fresh start and begin to work productively when she returned.

The same night, Lauren got drunk. Lauren was drunker than she had been in a long time, since freshman year at college she was sure of it. She had drug herself down to the Dal, hoping that Bo would not be there. She really could not handle seeing the brunette again after the look on her face when she had left Lauren's apartment earlier that evening. While she was there, Lauren proceeded to order some of Trick's finest scotch. This wasn't something she was used to, usually she ordered a glass of wine or a light beer but that night she was filled with heartache and wasn't in the mood for something that wouldn't really help her forget that day quick enough. She was about halfway through her second glass when Dyson had shown up.

She and Dyson had always been on a rocky road, but tonight, things seemed to be smoothing up for them. He had talked to her about Bo after she ha explained about their break. He did his best to comfort her in his own way and Lauren could see them being friends, once you got past all the alpha dog, larger-than-most ego he had Dyson was a sweet guy. They had many shots together; it got to the point when Lauren didn't even bother to count the shot glasses in front of them. She had assumed there were about eleven or so for the each of them. Maybe there were fifteen shots? She didn't know nor did she care.

Dyson had offered to walk Lauren home; neither one of them was ready to drive. On their way back to Lauren's apartment they had talked some more. They had talked about Lauren's childhood and what it was like for her growing up as an only child of two loving but often too busy parents. They had talked about Dyson's travels over the years and all the things he had witnessed from being alive so long. They were so intrigued they had not realized how quickly they had gotten to Lauren's apartment. Lauren had invited him inside to continue their conversation.

Eventually the topic turned to Bo and Lauren couldn't stop herself from breaking down in front of the wolf shifter. She admitted that she thought she was stupid for believing they could ever work and that deep down she knew Dyson was better for Bo and that she'd given up on ever being loved again. Dyson, even in his drunken state pulled himself together to explain to Lauren how he'd always been jealous of the way Bo looked at the doctor with such love and how Dyson had always been impressed with Lauren and admired her intelligence. He told her that Bo would find someway back to her and to just give it time and that she would be happy again one day. He said that if anyone deserved love out of all of their friends and colleagues; it was definitely Lauren.

That was the last thing he said before Lauren had kissed him. She didn't mean to, she had no intention to kiss Dyson. Lauren was gay, she knew that. But just because she was gay didn't mean she couldn't see that men were attractive. She did think Dyson was attractive. Not only was he attractive but he was there for her right now. He had made her feel better, like she was worth something. Lauren had gained new hope for the future. Besides she had already explained before about the connections between grief and sex. But Lauren wasn't grieving anymore, or wallowing in self pity. Lauren was doing this out of happiness.

Dyson and Lauren had sex that night. Although Lauren had never had sex with a man since freshman year of college, boy, that was an eventful year, it didn't hurt nearly as much as she expected it to. Lauren had enjoyed herself. Even though Lauren expected Dyson to be quick and mostly self centered during their act, mostly due to his alpha male complex, Dyson was surprisingly gentle and she had actually came twice that night. She wouldn't lie, the first time she had an orgasm that evening, Dyson had his head buried between her legs and so she thought of Bo. The second time however, Dyson was inside of her and she did think of him. She thought of how kind it was of him to comfort her and say those encouraging words. A drunken mind speaks a sober heart. She had thought of how much they were alike in how passionate they were about their work, how they had both suffered through the death of a significant other and how they both had their hearts broken by the same woman. So when she came the second time, she called out Dyson's name. Not because of any hidden feelings or true love or something like that. But to simply show Dyson how much she appreciated him and everything he did for her that night.

The next day, neither one of them regretted their decision. It wasn't really awkward at all really. Lauren had made them each breakfast and Dyson had given her a friendly hug before heading out that morning. The rest of the month they become good friends and nothing more. Dyson would come over once or twice a week with some dinner or dessert and they would talk or play board games and Dyson would ask for advice on a case. In that month, Lauren had made a real friend and become stress free.

But that was last month and today marked a whole new month. Lauren was ready to return to work, really she was. Last month had relaxed her and primed her for the workload ahead. However, in the recent weeks she had felt quite tired. On top of that she had been having large bouts of nausea. She had thought she had been coming down with something so she had ran some test and found that she was fine. She then noticed that her period was late and that her chest had been quite tender. She was sure she wasn't pregnant but out of curiosity she had ran to the store this morning to pick up a test; or rather five tests.

'Shit!' Lauren had repeated this phrase exactly five times now. Each test she had taken had read positive. Thinking back, how could she have not seen this as a possibility? Lauren didn't have condoms in her apartment. She never had sex with men, so it's not like she had needed them. She didn't see Dyson as the kind of fae to carry around condoms in his pocket or wallet either. So now she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it, well, she couldn't believe how careless she had been when she and Dyson had sex exactly a month ago.

She didn't have time to sit and beat herself up about it though; she would be late for work. She rushed to get ready as Dyson would be picking her up that morning. He would already be heading over there for some DNA results on a new case. As she waited by her door, she debated about telling Dyson. She knew that the baby, whoa she was carrying a baby, she knew that the baby she was carrying was Dyson's. It was the only logical answer. She just wasn't sure if she should even tell him. She wasn't sure she was even keeping the baby. Was she? She didn't have any more time to think because Dyson had shown up.

'Good morning, Lauren.' He smiled when he saw her. What Lauren had wanted to say back was a proper greeting as well but what had come out was:

'I'm pregnant.' Lauren could have laughed at Dyson's face when he had realized what she had said. It only lasted for a few moments though before Dyson had began to chuckle.

'That was a good one, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack doctor?' Dyson laughed. His smile faded when Lauren's face remained serious.

'I took five tests.' Lauren replied.

'Oh…shit.'

…

**What do you guys think? Please review if you want more. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks so much for all your reviews! But, I just have to address one review I had gotten, now, this person decided to use a guest name (maybe they don't have an account but due to the nature of the review I'm assuming they do) so that I could not pm them to explain myself. This person basically accused me of stripping a lesbian of her identity by having Lauren sleep with Dyson; one time. Now in this persons defence they did not know this, because they blatantly told me they only read the author's notes and not the story. I figure she is just assuming they sleep together all the time because of not reading the 1950 word chapter I put my time in to. She told me I was doing wrong and that she assumed that I thought Lauren was bisexual, if you read the chapter, you know I did not. **

** I don't want to bring my orientation into this but for any of you that just assume I'm just some straight person with little to no knowledgeable perspective on what it's like to be lgbtq at all (although a lot of straight people can write gay characters pretty well when there is effort) I am not. I myself am a bisexual with a much stronger preference to women than men. I don't write from a perspective of myself for these characters, I like making interesting things happen and sometimes you do have to stretch your boundaries and zones in order to achieve that. **

** But maybe it's my fault for putting these awfully long authors' notes in; maybe she would have read the story itself. In her last part of her rant, she said she was offended. In truth she almost had no right to be offended, she literally judged my story without giving it a chance. I think I have more right to be offended than she. She called my story offensive based on ignorance and ignorance alone. While I accept and encourage constructive criticism, don't call me out on something you know absolutely nothing about. Also she's right, you don't have to read it if you don't like it but don't put me down in the process. **

** Anyway, really sorry for the long authors notes and I don't call people out like this all the time but she didn't leave an account name so I could speak to her personally. Also I don't want you guys to go running for the hills just because they see her review. **

***I have no beta….I own nothing.**

…

Lauren was getting sick, and this time it wasn't pregnancy nausea. Lauren was getting sick by watching Dyson pace back and forth very quickly through out her lab. As soon as Lauren had told him the news and after he recovered from shock, he ushered her into his car and tore down the road to the light fae compound. When they arrived Lauren eagerly rushed every member of her staff out of her lab and into the hallway. They all looked a little put out but were glad to be out there once Dyson started growling at them.

Lauren had brought the five pregnancy tests along with her, and they were now splayed out on the desk in front of her. Every five minutes, the shifter would come over and look at each test thoroughly and then return to his vigorous pacing. Lauren had examined them too. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were all positives; every single test read a positive. Lauren almost thought they were mocking her and deep inside she was feeling exactly what Dyson was feeling, anger, anxiety, fear, all those emotions were storming deep within her. But Lauren was never one to express those emotions willingly; she was a doctor. A calm demeanour was part of her job description. Dyson however was a wolf. And even though he was a cop and was supposed to have some level of level headedness to himself he was always going to have a problem with controlling strong emotions.

So when he came over and slammed his hands on the desk in frustration Lauren did not jump or look at him in shock. She instead sat there quietly and let Dyson calm himself down. He pulled up a chair beside Lauren and dropped his head on the desk and covered it with his arms. He looked like a child who had given up trying to argue with the world around him. She heard him mumble.

'I'm sorry Dyson, what did you say?' Lauren asked gently. She went to pull his arms away from his head but he beat her to it. He sat up with a defeated look in his eyes.

'I'm sorry Lauren. I was stupid and careless and now this happened.' He replied. Lauren shook her head.

'This kind of thing is a two way street. I messed up too. We didn't know it was going to happen, Dyson. It was spur of the moment and I kissed you first-,'

'I could have stopped you though.' Dyson chuckled. But his laugh was devoid of all humour.

'You didn't because you were trying to make me feel better; you were being a good friend.' Lauren smiled sadly. 'But you don't have to deal with this is you don't want to Dyson, I can handle it. I don't know what I'll do, adoption maybe? I know this is a lot for you to process-,'

'You said yourself that this whole thing, the pregnancy, is a two way street. I'm not going to leave you alone in this, that's a coward's approach. You are one of my best friends now Lauren and I will not abandon a friend when they need me, even if that friend is practically Superwoman in their own right.' Dyson smiled. Lauren didn't realize she was holding a breath but when she finally released it she felt ten times better.

A noise near the doorway caught their attention. They looked to see the door slowly shutting. Dyson and Lauren ran out into the hallway and into the crowd of light fae medical staff that surrounded them. They looked accusingly at each one of them but no one dared to meet the doctor's or the shifter's gaze.

'Who was at the door just now, listening in?' Dyson demanded. No one responded. He grabbed the nearest medical assistant, a short young looking fae with thick rimmed glasses, and tugged upward on his shirt so hard it nearly lifted the poor boy off the ground.

'You will answer me, right now. Who was listening at the door during mine and the doctor's confidential conversation?' Dyson growled. He still did not answer so Dyson shoved him into the wall behind him and cracked the concrete in the process.

'Samuel, I demand you answer him right now!' Lauren shouted angrily from behind Dyson. The fae looked defeated and slumped his shoulders before turning his attention back to the wolf.

'It was Cameron. I think he went to tell the Ash something, ma'am.' Samuel cried. Dyson released him and Samuel slid to the floor. Dyson turned to Lauren and grabbed her hand as they nearly sprinted to Hale's office.

….

Cameron was mighty pleased with himself as he neared the Ash's office. He had found out the human doctor, slave in his opinion, was pregnant with Detective Thornwood's child. This was too perfect. Cameron had hated the doctor since her arrival. Imagine and human doctor working with fae medicine? Preposterous! It was an abomination and an insult to the light fae, if you were to ask him. Then she had been promoted; above him. Cameron was very close to putting in his resignation for such an act but then he was quickly reminded that his resignation as a healer for the light meant some form of betrayal in the Elder's minds. He'd be outlawed in the light fae community the moment word got out. As a result, he stayed. He worked under the doctor; the human doctor. A woman of only thirty two years old had become his boss when he himself was an eight hundred year old vampire.

But now he would have his vengeance. He would go to the Ash and speak of this abomination to him. He'd have to punish the slave doctor. It's against all principle that a human and a fae conceive. The doctor would surely be punished with death or at the very least stripped of her position and thrown in the dungeon for the rest of her days. She knew that Hale was a friend of the doctor's so he assumed it would be the latter. However it didn't matter to him. Either way, he'd be the most qualified physician in the light fae compound and he would become chief of staff. He nearly skipped as he reached the doors to Hale's office. He showed his status card to the guards on hand and proceeded to enter.

Once inside he noticed it was not just Hale but the unaligned succubus, Bo and her human pet, Kenzi. Oh, this would be too good. Cameron knew that Bo and the doctor had a relationship; he also knew how easily she let things get to her. Once he announced the news he was sure to have quite a show this morning once the succubus knew that her girlfriend was pregnant and not with her children. He let himself be known by clearing his throat.

'Bo, you can't just be showing up here everyday asking to speak with Lauren-,' Hale began as his attention was focused on Bo until he heard someone at his doorway and saw it was one of his medical staff. 'Hello Cameron, what seems to be the problem?' Hale asked. Cameron put on his proudest face.

'Sir, we have some news. One of our personnel is going to need maternity leave.' Cameron smiled.

'Who is it?' Hale questioned, more intrigued now.

'It is one of our finest, Chief of Medical staff Doctor Lauren Lewis,' Cameron could barely contain his excitement when the succubus stood up and her eyes turned an electric blue. Hale stood up abruptly, his mouth mimicking that of a goldfish. 'She's expecting Detective Thornwood's children, sir. In fact I think they're on their way right now to tell you the news.' Cameron smirked when he heard the hurried footsteps running down the hall towards them. He stepped out of the doorway and watched as Dyson bursts through the door.

'Hale…we- we can explain ourselves!' Dyson panted. But before he could open his mouth again he was shoved against the wall with his feet above the ground. Bo had her hands wrapped around his neck and was squeezing with all the strength she could muster.

'Yes, please explain yourselves!' Bo growled.

….

It took a lot for Bo to release Dyson from her grip but they had finally managed to do so. They were now all seated with Dyson on one side of the room and Bo, Lauren and Kenzi on another side with Hale in the middle, Cameron had returned to the lab, claiming his work there was done. Bo had refused to let Lauren sit anywhere but beside her as they sat down to speak. Bo's eyes had also not stopped glaring at her ex boyfriend since he'd sat down. She knew it was her inner succubus that was in control now as she didn't even feel remorse for the thick bruises that decorated Dyson's throat.

'So, Dyson or Lauren, either one of you want to explain? It really doesn't matter who at this point.' Hale huffed. Dyson tried to speak up but Bo had all but crushed his windpipe and so he was having a harder time speaking.

'I can explain. Dyson and I ended up hanging out the night I asked for a break from Bo. We didn't intend to sleep together but we did. It wasn't out of love or something like that. It was practically out of admiration, respect and comfort. I was feeling really terrible about myself that night. I felt like I wasn't worthy of someone's admiration. Dyson just happened to be there. He was a friend when I was in need. We still are friends in fact, Dyson has become on of my best friends at this point.' Lauren admitted. Lauren felt a hand on her knee and turned to Bo.

'You don't love him, right? You promise?' Bo pleaded her eyes turning back to brown.

'No, not in the way you think.' Lauren replied.

'So, now you're pregnant? You're sure?' Hale asked.

'I took five tests. They all read positive.' Lauren admitted.

'So what do you plan to do?' Bo asked.

'Well, Dyson and I have decided that I should carry it to term.'

'That's reasonable I guess, and then adoption?' Hale questioned.

'Actually, I was thinking I would keep it.' Lauren replied.

…**..**

**You guys still okay with this? I hope so, I've got what I think are good plans for this fic. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all the love and support you guys are giving me. Thank you all so much. **

***This is a work of **_**fiction….**_**I own nothing. **

…**..**

'You're not being serious, are you Lauren?' Hale asked. All eyes were on her now. She was no longer an afterthought at this point.

'Well why exactly should I give it up?' Lauren questioned. Hale once again mimicked a goldfish.

'Because you having a child with a fae already goes against all fae principles, if you kept it that would be blasphemy. You'd be breaking more rules and Lauren; you are not one to break _a_ rule.' Hale finished.

'Maybe I don't care, what are the consequences?' Lauren demanded. She had a vague idea of what they were but she needed to here it from Hale himself. Hale avoided Lauren's gaze as he returned to his desk. He remained silent for a few moments before he returned his attention back to Lauren.

'The most likely outcome is that you would receive an abortion and that you would be put to death-,' Hale began but Bo cut him off.

'Let them try it-,' Bo chuckled dryly.

'Bo! You can't solve everything through hot headedness and violence! This has to go to Elders. This is will become their decision. You will not be able to strong arm Light Fae Elders!' Hale explained.

'If they so much as hurt a hair on their head, I'll kill them all.' Bo fumed, her eyes flashing blue once more. Hale threw his hands up in defeat before leaning back in his chair.

'Hale, you're the Ash; can't you help Hot Pants in any way?' Kenzi asked, this was the first time she'd spoken since Dyson and Lauren entered the room.

'I don't know. I can try to speak to them, maybe try to make it seem like it isn't as big of a deal as it would be made out to be. But that will be very hard of course because…this is a very big deal.' Hale sighed.

'Maybe, um…there is a chance they will go easier on Lauren, you know, because of how much she's helped the light fae medically? And also, no offence Lauren but….you are still Light Fae property, not just any human walking the street.' Dyson wheezed.

'That may work. I will do my best but try not to get your hopes up. I should be able to get death removed from the options table though, because of Lauren's status with the light.' Hale replied. 'Lauren, maybe you should go home for the day.'

'You're sure? I've got a lot of work I should catch up on.' Lauren pointed out. Hale shook his head.

'No, I think that it would be best if you came back after we clear all this up with the Elders, I'll call later today to schedule an appointment, until then it may be best for you to stay away from the Light Fae compound, there are still a lot of fae around here that have a fascist attitude about things. They might give you a hard time and so, you should probably wait until you will hopefully get clearance from the higher ups.' He explained.

'Okay, well, thank you Hale.' Lauren nodded. She and the others stood up and were about to exit the room when Hale spoke once more.

'Oh and Lauren, uh, congratulations on becoming a mom, if that's appropriate to say. You too Dyson, on becoming a dad I mean. Not a mom…because you're a man-,' Hale babbled.

'They get it Hale.' Kenzi joked.

….

They had all decided to return to Lauren's apartment. They had been there for about half an hour and nobody had said anything. They were all just awkwardly sitting in different areas. Kenzi was by the kitchen counter as she was eating food that she had acquired from Lauren's fridge. Dyson remained stoic as he sat at Lauren's makeshift desk still rubbing at the bruises and small abrasions on his neck. Bo had chosen a seat next to Lauren and had not left her side since they had arrived. The silence was broken once Bo had begun to laugh almost hysterically. Everyone looked at each other in confusion as they watched tears run from the brunette's eyes. After a few moments she finally calmed herself.

'What was all that about?' Lauren asked, wiping some of the tears away from Bo's face with the pad of her thumb.

'I just can't believe it, you know? You're pregnant. You're going to be a mother, and I have nothing to do with it. How is it possible to feel happy and heartbroken all at the same time?' Bo asked. Lauren gave her a sad smile.

'I don't know how it's possible but I know what you mean.' Lauren replied as her hand dropped to caress the succubus's face. 'Bo, I can understand if this is hurting you too much and if you need some time-,' Lauren began. Bo rolled her eyes.

'I don't need anymore time Lauren, please let this break be over. I want to be there for you. I want to help raise this kid. I love you; I messed up and pushed you away when we were together before. I don't want that to happen again. I want us again, I want BoLo.' Bo laughed. Lauren didn't realize the tears coming out of her own eyes until Bo began to wipe hers away.

'BoLo? Lauren inquired.

'It's our couple name.' Bo added. She leaned in and covered Lauren's lips with her own. It had been over a month since Lauren had felt Bo's lips against her own. When they connected Lauren was over the moon. Because there was that love and special connection she knew she'd never feel with anyone else. Bo tried to let Lauren know how true her words were through their kiss. Kenzi, who had seen enough, cleared her throat.

'All right, Bo, I'm glad you and Hot Pants are back together, really I am; but I'm eating.' Kenzi groaned. Lauren pulled away from Bo and placed a kiss on top of her forehead. Bo reluctantly pulled out of Lauren's grip and made her way over to Dyson.

'I'm sorry for hurting you. You know that I care for you and always will. Just please trust that I wasn't in control of myself when I did hurt you.' Bo apologized. Dyson put his hand up to stop her.

'Bo it's okay. I understand-,' Dyson started.

'Maybe you do but I still had no right to act like that. Also, I need to thank you. You took care of Lauren when I couldn't be there. You made her feel like she was worth something when it should have been me, but it wasn't because I caused her the pain. You were her friend when I couldn't even be that. So thank you.' Bo finished. Dyson nodded.

'Lauren is important to me Bo, now more so than ever. A family becomes very important for someone of my species. Even though I have no interest in Lauren romantically, she is the mother of my child which puts her above all else now. It's not my choice it's just in my nature for my kind of fae. So I only say this in fair warning, if you hurt her again, the wolf in me will see you as a threat. I will try to keep hold on him as much as I can but I don't know what will happen. So please; tread softly.' Dyson warned. Bo nodded her head immediately.

'I promise that won't happen but I completely understand. I just have one thing to ask. Lauren and I plan to be together. Your child will come as a package deal; I just really want to play a role in its life. I don't want it to grow up and it think of me as just its mother's girlfriend?' Bo asked. Dyson stood and wrapped his arms around Bo in a hug, which she returned.

'Of course you can Bo. I anticipated this. I wouldn't have it any other way.' The shifter smiled.

'Oh thank goodness. Are we all done with being super awkward with each other?' Kenzi sighed, as everyone chuckled. 'So D-man's the daddy, Lauren's the mommy, Bo's the step mother; so I call being Aunt Kenzi!' she declared. Bo had made her way back to Lauren and placed a hand over the blonde's stomach.

'So when do you think you'll be getting an ultrasound? How long does it take before you can know the gender of the baby?' Bo asked, not taking her eyes off Lauren's stomach.

'Well, we won't be able to know the gender for a little while longer. If my calculations are right I'm only about three weeks along. We are not going to see anything but some kind of peanut, seahorse combination when we look at it. I'll probably schedule something with a human doctor. I highly doubt any member of my staff would appreciate the seeing the actual evidence of a human/ fae baby. I'll more than likely get one after my meeting with the Elders.' Lauren replied.

'_**Our**_ meeting with the Elders, Lauren, Bo, Kenzi and I are going to come with you. We're not letting you and Hale go alone on this one.' He reassured.

'Don't worry Lauren; we'll have your back.' Kenzi winked and dropped her dirty dishes into Lauren's sink. She and Dyson had moved over to the living area where Bo and Lauren were. Dyson took a seat in the arm chair next to Lauren and Kenzi had sat next to Bo on the couch.

'However, there is one thing that I don't understand. How are your living arrangements going to work?' Kenzi questioned. They all looked dumbfounded. 'The crack shack is no place to raise a baby, Dyson, neither is your, um, place if that's what you want to call it. Also, Lauren you only have one bedroom. Which maybe would be fine for a little while but Lauren, eventually you will recover from the birth and I'm sure the kid does not want to be in the room while you and Bo are going at it?' Kenzi finished.

'Uh, well…that does pose a problem. I would need all of you around as much as possible, especially you, Dyson. You are the father and I don't really like the idea of having to move our child all around the place all the time, maybe when it's older but not while it's young.' Lauren huffed.

'Well we could move; for a while of course. The light fae own several divisions of housing property. I'm sure as long as you stayed within those divisions everything would be fine.' Dyson suggested. Lauren was about to respond when her cell phone rang. She saw it was Hale and quickly answered it.

'Hale, did you find out when I could schedule a meeting?' Lauren asked eagerly.

'Yes, actually they want the meeting right now. Like right now, as in get here as soon as possible and come to level C of the compound.' Hale rushed, before Lauren had a chance to respond he hung up. Bo, Kenzi and Dyson all looked at her expectantly.

'My meeting is right now. We have to go to level C of the compound.' Lauren informed before they started out the door.

….

Lauren had been a slave to the light for six years? Well it was going on seven years now. Not once, ever in those many long years had she ever been to level C of the compound. Before today, she had not even known about such a level. She knew that the Elders did business at the compound but she was never really sure where. But she knew now. Lauren and the rest of them had walked down a hallway that looked like it was out of something you'd see in a medieval movie. The hallway was quite dim, only being lit by torches that lined the walls. Lauren was more unsettled by the lack of modern technology in this wing than she was by her meeting with the people who worked in this wing. They were walking on cobblestone at this point, the linoleum and tile that usually decorated the floors of the compound disappeared a few feet back. When they had reached the end of the hallway Lauren nearly rolled her eyes at the fact that the door they were standing in front of was a fine mahogany. It was like the light fae had spent all this money on decorating the room at the end of the hall they didn't have any left over for the musky smelling hallway they just travelled through.

What they entered looked to be an overly large study. There was a fireplace in the corner and book shelves placed all around the room. On one side of the room there was a coffee table with a variety of armchairs placed around it. Nearing the front of the room there was a long wooden table with three large matching chairs behind it. In those chairs sat three fae. A woman with auburn hair and a tight face, a man with completely white hair and had deep wrinkles around his eyes and a raven haired woman who looked much younger than the other two. Hale stood beside the table chatting with all three of them. He looked to be in deep conversation with them but once they saw Lauren enter the room the auburn haired fae simply waived Hale off as if to tell him they were done hearing what he had to say. Lauren spotted a chair that sat in front of the table and she assumed it was for her. She went to sit in the chair and the rest of them followed to stand behind her. The white haired Elder gave them an incredulous look.

'What do you think you are doing? Go wait at the back of the room!' His voice was calm but chilling. Dyson and Kenzi had begun to retreat but Bo stood firmly beside Lauren. The younger Elder also gave a look of disbelief but it quickly turned to annoyance.

'You being unaligned, you may not have to listen to us but your childlike stubbornness will get your girlfriend in heaps of trouble succubus!' The young Elder spat. Lauren stood and turned to Bo. She took her face in her hands and planted a gentle kiss upon Bo's lips.

'It'll be okay, Bo.' Lauren whispered. Bo squeezed Lauren's hand one more time before joining Kenzi and Dyson at the back of the room.

'Get on with it then, Ash.' The auburn haired woman demanded.

'I am here presenting our honourable and most merciful Light Fae Elders. Introducing our first Elder Miraza,' He said pointing to the other auburn hair Elder. He then pointed to the white haired man. 'Our second Elder Anton and finally our third Elder Romilda.' He finished pointing to the youngest Elder. 'We are here to discuss and receive the wisest decision in regards to the fate of Doctor Lauren Lewis and her unborn kin.' Hale finished and then joined the others at the back of the room.

'Healer Lewis, give me one reason why I shouldn't have you killed tonight.' Elder Miraza demanded. Lauren was caught off guard and struggled to put together an answered.

'Well, I, um…I believe that I…' Lauren sputtered. All of the Elders smirked at her.

'You cannot even find a reason why I shouldn't come over to you right now and kill you with my bare hands?' Elder Romilda chuckled. Bo and Dyson had to contain themselves when Lauren had been threatened. Kenzi had put herself in front of both of them.

'You both need to calm down. The last thing you need to do is piss of the _**fearsome three**_ even more. D-man, don't let the dogs out.' Kenzi whispered.

'Do you believe you should be killed for your actions?!' Elder Anton boomed. Lauren jumped a little but tried to remain calm.

'No, I don't.' Lauren replied.

'Why?' Elder Anton questioned.

'Because I have done a lot for the fae, specifically the light fae. I have remained loyal even when I could have gone and sold your secrets and weaknesses to the Dark fae or even other humans-,' Lauren began.

'We would have killed you.' Elder Miraza interrupted.

'Yes, you would have but the damage would have been done and at that time in my life I would not have gave a damn.' Lauren spat.

'So you are saying, just because you didn't sell us out for vengeance we should let you have your human/ fae baby? Against all principles of the fae?' Elder Romilda questioned.

'I will do anything. Anything you want to let me keep my child and my life.' Lauren pleaded. The Elders looked amongst themselves for a few moments. They began to smile before nodding their heads at each other.

'We have two conditions in which you can keep your life and that of your child's. Number one, you pledge yourself eternally to the light. This would mean you would receive a form of immortality, so that as long as you stay and serve us you will live. But the moment you go against us you will die. Condition number two, your child becomes a Champion of the Light. There will be a fae war, not very soon but it's in the prophecy. We want your child to become a part of the army that will lead us to victory in uniting the fae not many fae parents are willing to let their child join the fight. If you accept these conditions, you may live.' Elder Romilda explained. Lauren was at a loss for words, if she accepted she would forever be in servitude of the light fae forever, literally, forever. Her child would be forced to be a champion. But she would be able to be with Bo and her child for as long as they lived. That had always been a worry for Lauren, not being in Bo's life for a significant time. She had that choice now.

'Lauren, please accept. We can be together now for as long as we want. You can watch your child grow up. You'll die if you don't accept Lauren.' Bo pleaded from behind her.

'Do it for our child Lauren, please.' Dyson's voice was just above a whisper but she had heard him.

'Your choice Healer Lewis.' Elder Miraza smiled wickedly. There was only one choice in this situation.

'I accept.'

…..

**Longer chapter than I'm used to but I had to get that info out for this chapter. Bo and Lauren will become more prominent, this fic is probably going to be quite long if it goes the way it's going. Yes, Lauren and Bo got together a little quicker than was probably expected but Lauren is going through stuff right now and I figured the last thing she would need is something else to worry about. Thanks , please review.**


	4. Author's note

**Sorry it's an authors note guys. I just wanted to say sorry about kind of rushing things in the beginning of this story. It's not like I'm unaware I was kind of doing it because I'm on break and I wanted to leave off at a certain point before I return to school and my updates, especially for this story, become sporadic. It's kind of selfish on my part so I apologize for that. Things are not going to be like things moving foreword and things are not going to be as they seem. It's going to be quite a long fic which I have decided will be made into a two part fic.**

**It was kind of my plan from the beginning and theirs is going to be a lot more happening which is why I kind of rushed the beginning. You will see once we pick up steam that me rushing won't be a big of a deal because like I said, not everything will be as they seem. **

**But other than a few minor concerns with characters here or there which a lot will be addressed later on, the overall feeling of this fic is satisfactory right? Agin thanks so much guys. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 if we don't count the author's note; which we won't. This is chapter 4. **

***A work of fiction…I own nothing.**

…**.**

Lauren had accepted, at least, she thought she did. Yes, she was sure she had accepted the offer in place to keep her life. The Elders had offered to spare her life and that of her child in exchange for her servitude to the light and her child to become a light fae champion. She wasn't happy about the conditions but it would keep her alive for now; at least until they could think of something else. It wasn't just her who was thinking this, Bo and Dyson had encouraged her to accept as well. When she turned to look back at them, both pairs of eyes were staring at the floor beneath them. Kenzi gave her a confused look. She turned back towards the Elders who were giving her an annoyed and impatient look.

'What?' Lauren asked confusedly.

'Are you going to answer us or not Healer Lewis?' Miraza scoffed.

'Just give her a minute okay?!' Bo shouted from behind her.

'Shut your mouth, child.' Anton spat.

'I have already said I accept your terms.' Lauren replied. Anton scowled in frustration.

'What terms? I have not spoken of any terms.' He demanded. What was going on here? They just had this conversation.

'You had said that-,' Lauren started.

'I asked you if you believed you should be killed for your actions, Healer Lewis! Do you or don't you-,' Anton was about to finish but suddenly stopped himself. Both Anton and Miraza looked around the room anxiously before their eyes landed on Romilda. Her head was tipped back and a glazed look came over her eyes. The room had turned cold and Romilda's pupils had disappeared and her eyes were now covered in cloudy white. Her mouth fell open and she appeared to be talking to someone but no words came out. Moments later the cold disappeared from the room and the youngest Elders eyes returned to normal. Miraza and Anton jumped out of their seats and surrounded Romilda.

'What did you see?' Miraza asked. Romilda did not answer. Anton shook her a little bit.

'Romilda, my dear, what have you seen?' Miraza repeated. Romilda's head slumped and then her eyes shot to Lauren.

'What I have seen wasn't exactly clear, but from what was gathered, the woman sitting before us today is The Healer.' Romilda breathed.

'Yes dear, she is a healer. She is Doctor Lewis remember?' Anton questioned. Romilda quickly shook her head.

'No, Anton, she is _**The Healer**_.' Romilda replied. Anton and Miraza jumped away from Romilda as if they'd been shocked.

'I'm sorry, what do you mean?' Lauren questioned. Anton looked at Lauren with a hint of fear in his eyes.

'We were alerted of a prophecy a while back, perhaps half a century ago. Things were rough between both sides. Both Light and Dark fae were not getting along well at all. It was presumed there would be a war much sooner than anticipated. These accusations were debunked, however, when we came upon a prophecy. There would not be a war within our world until The Healer was found. The Healer would be someone with an unbiased, pure and honest heart. The Healer's destiny would be that, after a war did eventually happen, they would become leader of the united fae; and ensure the peace of our world. However, the prophecy would only come true once it could be found certain that The Healer would be able to produce children that would continue to rule after the original Healer could do so no longer.' Anton finished. A look of realization had come over Miraza.

'It all makes sense now, why on earth did we assume The Healer would be fae? Of course it would be a human. And a human doctor no less. You know more about the fae than most fae do.' Miraza marvelled. By now Kenzi, Dyson, Bo and Hale had all come forward to stand next to Lauren.

'This doesn't make sense to me; why not Bo? She is unaligned.' Lauren asked.

'Bo may be unaligned but most of her comrades reside within the Light Fae, her grandfather who is The Blood King, Detective Thornwood, and her lover; you. And although your friends do side with the light your lover is unaligned, and you are a doctor. It is in your nature to be unbiased. You didn't choose the Light Fae, you were enslaved. You know for a fact you would love to study both Light and Dark fae patients if you had the chance.' Miraza explained. Miraza, Anton and Romilda came around the table and knelt before Lauren.

'Please accept our sincerest apologies, Healer. We did not know-.' Romilda started.

'Oh now your kissing her ass after years of treating her like shit? Now that you know she's going to rule over all of you someday, now she's more than dirt huh?' Bo fumed from behind Lauren's chair. Romilda stood face to face with Bo.

'I said we were sorry succubus, it was unbeknownst to us that she was who she was. We only treated her the way we would treat any other human that was Light Fae property, and I can assure you, succubus, that had we known the status of Miss Lewis, we would not have acted the way we did.' Romilda spat, her teeth clenched. Lauren heard Bo growl and saw her eyes turn electric blue at the Elder so she shot up and stood between them.

'What does this mean for me; for my child?' Lauren asked. She wasn't getting an answer so she softly put a hand to Bo's chest. Bo tore her eyes off Romilda and turned her attention to Lauren. Lauren had removed her hand once Bo's eyes softened and returned to normal.

'It means you must be protected. Both you and your unborn kin are essential to the future of the fae. You see, not all the dark fae will be happy to know that The Healer exists, let alone that the future ruler of the fae is a light fae **human **doctor. They may try to kill you.' Miraza explained.

'So what do we do?' Dyson asked.

'We'll have to put Miss Lewis into hiding. We'll have to keep her whereabouts confidential. Nobody but the people in this room must know where she is. We'll send her out of the country possibly to Europe or-,' Anton began.

'Wherever Lauren goes, I go.' Bo added.

'Yeah, and wherever BoBo and Hot Pants go, I go too.' Kenzi chimed in. Miraza rolled her eyes.

'In order to safely and securely hide the doctor, we'll have to make her seem as though she doesn't exist anymore. The best possible way to do this is to fake her death. By now, word has gotten out that she has conceived with a fae. If other fae were to find out we just let her go, they will suspect something. If we fake the doctor's death, they will see it as a punishment, and will not suspect something out of the ordinary.' Miraza replied.

'But still, what about Kenzi, and Dyson and I?' Bo questioned.

'I think people will assume you would be so stricken with grief that you would disappear off the radar for a while, Dyson could go with you all to get settled and then we would send him back every couple of weeks and designate that his disappearances are because he is doing business for us.' Anton explained.

'So when will Lauren be, uh, killed? Fake killed of course!' Kenzi added. Lauren shuddered, even if it was just faking her own death she was still unsettled by the whole topic.

'As quickly as possible, we'll do it tomorrow. We'll give you a concoction which will render you comatose for eight hours. Tomorrow evening, Hale will arrive to pick you up and then you will meet us at the airport. Don't worry about money or identification; just bring your essential items.' Romilda finished.

'This is the final plan then?' Hale asked.

'Yes, it's the safest option.' Anton replied.

…

Everything had been a blur since Lauren had arrived back at her apartment. She didn't remember packing two suit cases full of clothes and small mementos but some how she had. She couldn't think clearly, everything was happening so fast and she couldn't process it all. Lauren was always thinking; always, thinking about work, about her personal experiments…about Bo. But on top of all of this now she had to think about the future; because now she was suppose to be some fae leader? As if she didn't have enough to worry about.

It was a knock at her door that brought her out of her complicated thoughts, although, Lauren kind of welcomed the distraction at this point. The distraction turned out to be none other than Bo. She gave the brunette a look, it was late, and why was she here?'

'Bo, shouldn't you be at home, getting ready?' Lauren asked, stepping aside to let her in. Bo slipped passed her and walked over to have a seat on the couch. Lauren followed and sat across from her.

'I finished about an hour ago; I actually don't own a lot that's important enough to bring to another country. So I thought I'd come over to how you were doing?' Bo smiled. 'So how are you doing?'

'I'm emotionally overwhelmed and tomorrow, I'm faking my own death.' Lauren sighed. Bo winced.

'Yeah, that's been eating away at me a bit too. It's so bizarre and I don't even want to be in the room when it happens, but I will be there if you want me too.' Bo assured. Lauren shook her head.

'That's okay; I don't think I could be there if you…you know, even if it was fake. So I understand. They do have to make it look real.' Lauren admitted. Bo dropped her head.

'Everything is so fucked up now. And it's entirely my fault.' Bo sniffled. When she lifted her head, Lauren saw the tears that threatened to fall.

'Bo…' Lauren sighed.

'No, it is. If I hadn't practically destroyed our relationship the first time around, you wouldn't have ended up drunk and with Dyson. You wouldn't be pregnant with his kids and this fucking prophecy bullshit wouldn't be in effect. At least not right away. I would have loved to be the one to give you children.' Bo grumbled. Lauren laid a hand on Bo's knee.

'Bo, if-, I mean I know I asked before, if you were okay about this whole thing; my pregnancy. You said yes but this is not just going to affect me temporarily, this is long term. It'll kill me but I can accept if this is too much for you and you can't be a part of my life anymore. I'll find some way to get over it, but, just know that I love you and I-,' Lauren tried to get the words out but a sob caught in her throat.

'I was going to kill Dyson…' Bo mumbled, she tore her eyes away from Lauren and focused on the floor below her. Lauren took her face in her hands and forced the brunette to look at her.

'What do you mean?' Lauren asked tenderly. Bo tried to pull herself away but Lauren held her firmly in place. 'What do you mean you were going to kill Dyson, Bo?'

'I left my place earlier, just to go for a drive. I just got to thinking about this whole situation and how messed up it all was. Then my thoughts went to Dyson and how even though I appreciate him making you feel better, it makes me physically sick that his carelessness caused you to become pregnant. That caused a train reaction with this prophecy and now your whole life is turned upside down. The succubus in me took over and before I knew it I was in front of Dyson's place. I was ready to kill him. I had nearly knocked on his door before my thoughts turned to you. I was able to regain control when I thought of how I couldn't hurt your child by killing its father. That child is a part of you and I refuse to hurt you anymore.' Bo sobbed. Lauren was speechless. Bo clutched Lauren's hands as she wept. Lauren remained silent, unable to think of something to say.

'So it's me Lauren, who should be asking you if this is too much and if you don't want _**me **_to be a part of _**your**_ life.' Bo gave a humourless chuckle.

'I believe that, we love each other enough to get through this. Clearly there are some things we need to work out and understand, and if you're willing to be patient, we could work them out together.' Lauren whispered. 'I want us to be together but, let's take things slow. Well, as slow as we can. Okay?'

'Okay. Well I should go.' Bo said, wiping her tear stained face and heading towards the door. Lauren caught her arm.

'Bo, maybe you should stay here tonight. You can sleep in my bed with me, we won't do anything. Just sleep.' Lauren smiled and made her way over to the staircase, Bo followed. Lauren felt at ease knowing that Bo went to sleep that night, even though she did not fall asleep herself. But she didn't mind. Surprisingly, she was content. Well as content as she could be for a woman who would be legally "dead" in a matter of hours.

…..

**Are you guys understanding things pretty well? If not , please feel free to PM me. :) **

**Thanks and please review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Awesome right?! It's been a little bit since my last update but this flu's a killer. I made up the school in this chapter by the way. I did this so I could have creative control over it and didn't want to get anything twisted for any real schools in Hertfordshire.**

***This is fiction…I own nothing.**

…**.**

Lauren wasn't really sure what to expect when arrived at the Light Fae compound that morning. If anything she expected to be ushered away quietly to some room, be administered the concoction that was suppose to render her comatose, fall asleep and then wake up on a plane. That wasn't at all what happened. There were many of the light fae standing around eagerly awaiting her arrival. As soon as she stepped through the entrance to the compound, two large light fae guards grabbed her by the arms and led her to her lab with the audience following them.

When she got into her lab, well, what used to be her lab, she found the Elders, Hale and many of her staff waiting for her. Some of her staff gave her a sympathetic look. They thought it was a terrible thing that the doctor had to go but she did break a very serious rule and they could not afford to let things slide. Other members of her staff, like Cameron, stood proud with a grin that reached ear to ear. He was proud of his handiwork, he was finally going to right the wrongs bestowed upon him. In the center of the room there was a chair with a small metal table beside it. On the table there was a small glass with a clear blue liquid that filled itself to the brim. Lauren felt nervous, even if the liquid was just going to knock her out.

The guards sat her in the chair a little too roughly and swung the table around so that it sat right in front of her. Lauren surveyed the room once more. Bo wasn't there so that was good. She really didn't need to see this. Elder Anton came forward and rested a palm on her shoulder before he spoke.

'My children of the light fae, I'm sure you are in such gratitude to be within our presence once more after such a long absence. It is sad that it had to be on such a solemn occasion, for this is the execution of Dr. Lauren Lewis. This human doctor has honoured the light fae through many years of servitude. For that we will thank her. However, she has become reckless and has conceived with a fae. This is something we can not and will not allow. We need to keep our kind as strong as possible. Adding a human to a bloodline will only weaken future fae. So, as a punishment, this human must be put to death, effectively putting a stop to the possibility. I understand that we could just eliminate the child itself, however, Miss Lewis has a tendency to pursue relationships with the fae and I'm sure we could all agree that this probably won't be the last time she has relations with one.' Anton finished. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before speaking once more.

'On behalf of the Elders, we wish you luck in the afterlife, Lauren Lewis. Please, drink the liquid in front of you.' Anton urged. Lauren took the cup in front of her and held it to her lips. She took one more steady breath and then tipped the contents into her mouth. It was tasteless. She sat the glass on the table again and waited. She then noticed someone enter the room; it was Bo. She remained stoic and silent like the rest of the fae who watched her. Lauren was wondering what was supposed to happen, when was she supposed to be knocked out? That's when she felt it.

The pain started small. It was tingling at the back of her head. Slowly, she began to feel a throbbing spread down her neck and engulf her skull. It quickly became unbearable as it felt as though someone had snapped her spine in two. There was nothing that could keep her from screaming at this point. It enveloped her entire body and she felt hot tears come from her eyes. This was only supposed to knock her out. It felt too real. She felt as though she was being squeezed from the inside out. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt nothing. She was disoriented and didn't remember sliding out of the chair and falling to the floor but she did. The last thing she saw before her eye lids could no longer stay open was Bo pushing through the crowed to get to her.

…..

A cold sweat engulfed Lauren as she shot up in bed. Where was she? The bed she was laying in wasn't hers. If anything it was more comfortable. It was much larger too, most likely king size. The sheets were white satin, and the comforter that was draped over them was mint green. The room was walled in oak. There was a small fireplace in the corner with small flames in it that looked as though they were dying out. The lamp in another corner of the room illuminated the furniture around it. There was a recliner chair with a blanket tossed in it next to a small bookcase. Lauren had absolutely no idea where she was. She threw the blankets back and stepped out of the bed. She felt cold hit her legs. She was in her pyjamas. She noticed a door at the end of the room. While she made her way over to it she noticed that her suitcase was propped in the corner. This must have been the light fae safe house. She threw the door open and stepped out of the room.

She was standing on a balcony overlooking the rest of the house. The living room took up quite a large portion. A flat screen television sat mounted above a large fireplace. Two leather couches rested around a wooden coffee table. There was a pool table and what looked to be a good sized bar in the corner complete with four cherry oak bar stools. Kenzi would love that. On one of the couches, Dyson was resting with his arm draped over his eyes. Kenzi was on the other one with her eyes glued to the television and her hand buried in a bag of popcorn. Not far from the living room was a kitchen filled with expensive appliances and black marble countertops. Bo was leaning against one of the countertops with her back to Lauren and looked to be eating something as well. Lauren suddenly remembers how hungry she was. She turned to look for an exit off the balcony but when she did she was met with resistance in the form of a teenaged girl carrying a tray of tea and some crackers.

When Lauren hit the girl the tray fell and smashed against the hardwood floor, splattering both Lauren and the young woman's feet with the drink and the mugs shattered glass. Lauren was about to bend down and clean it up but the girl was quicker than she was and was already using a rag to wipe up the mess. Lauren looked and saw that everyone was giving her a look of concern, she quickly pointed to the young girl and waved them off to let them no there wasn't a problem.

'I am so sorry ma'am. I didn't expect you to turn around so abruptly.' The girl quickly apologized. Lauren detected fear in her voice so she grabbed the girl gently by the arms and pulled her up from the mess.

The girl, dressed in what looked to be a school uniform with a dark grey pleated skirt and a white blouse, looked no more than fifteen and must have got off from school not too long ago. The uniform nearly hung off her because of how skinny and frail she looked. Her skin boasted a paler complexion. The only real colour on her face came from her lips which were almost a rose colour and her cheeks which were flushed pink from having embarrassed herself. The girls face was innocent looking but she held strong cheek bones that were enveloped by curtains of chestnut hair that draped from her head. She could not see the girl's eye colour, though. The young girl looked everywhere but Lauren's eyes.

'It's all right, don't worry about it.' Lauren offered gently. The girl slowly brought her eyes to Lauren's. She could see now that the girl's eyes were a deep ocean blue. 'I'm Lauren, what's your name?' Lauren asked. The girl looked hesitant but answered anyway.

'I-I erm, my name is Emelia.' The girl replied. 'Again I'm so sorry. I just I didn't know you were coming down straight away-,' Emelia stuttered. The girl's accent gave away that they were in England somewhere.

'I said it's all right, accidents happen.' Lauren smiled. Emelia seemed to calm slightly and then bent down to continue to clean her mess. Lauren stooped to help her pick up the crackers

'Thank you ma'am.' She replied. A lot of tea had spilt and Emelia struggled to keep it contained. 'Shit, my mum'll be gutted about this. She spent all day cleaning these floors for you and now I've gone and…' she trailed off as she scrubbed up the tea. Lauren put the crackers back on the tray and stood to wait for the younger girl. Emelia stood once she collected the larger handfuls of the broken mug and set them on the tray Lauren held. She ushered Lauren back into her room until she could grab a broom and sweep up the smaller pieces. Once she was done she returned to Lauren with a fresh tray of tea and a sandwich cut up into triangles. She brought them over to Lauren who was sitting on the bed once again.

'Thank you, Emelia.' Lauren smiled softly. Emelia nodded obediently before turning to exit the room. 'Wait!' Lauren called out; she had no idea why she wanted to talk to the girl but she did. Emelia stopped in her tracks and turned. She waited for Lauren to request something.

'Where are you going?' Lauren asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

'Well to my room I suppose; it's quite late.' Emelia shrugged. Lauren nodded understandably.

'Oh, so you must have school tomorrow?' Lauren questioned.

'I can't really go to school much now, I've got to stay around here and help out as much as I can.' The young girl replied.

'Who do you have to help out, my friends and I?' Lauren asked confusedly. Emelia nodded. 'Well that's horrible, we're keeping you from school?' Lauren's brow furrowed. She sat her sandwich back on her plate.

'Please believe me when I say that's all right with me. I can't stand school; my schoolmates are a bunch of fuckin' idiots as it is, the last thing I want to do is sit around all day learning rubbish I don't even want to learn.' Emelia smiled. Lauren couldn't help but smile as well as it was the first time the girl had shown an expression other than obedience or embarrassment. Lauren patted a place on the bed. Emelia looked hesitant once again but still came to sit at the foot of Lauren's bed.

'So where are we right now?' Lauren asked curiously.

'We're in Ardeley or rather, on the edge of. It's a village in Hertfordshire.' Emelia responded.

'Oh. So where do you go to school?' Lauren asked as she offered Emelia a triangle of her sandwich. The girl reached and looked as though she expected Lauren to bat her hand away and a look of relief came over when she did not. Emelia had taken a bite and swallowed before answering.

'I go to St. Helena's in Stevenage; it's about twenty minutes from here.' Emelia responded taking another bite of the sandwich.

'So do your parents own this house?' Lauren asked.

'My mum does, well, sort of. The Light Fae officially own this property; my mum and I just get to stay here because she is aligned and employed with them.' Emelia replied. The mention of the fae caught Lauren's attention.

'You know about the fae?'

'Yeah, my mum is not my biological mother. My adoptive mum is fae. She's a Doulos. She feeds off of serving others and taking care of others. She doesn't have any real abilities but she can't naturally die and will be earthbound for as long as she lives so she can take care of or serve someone else. She took me in when I was a baby. I was orphaned at birth and left at a hospital she was volunteering at.' Emelia finished.

'Wow, so where is she now? I haven't seen her yet.'

'She went to run errands for a bit. I suppose she went grocery shopping as well, what with more mouths to feed than usual.' Emelia replied and finished her sandwich.

'You said your mother is aligned with the Light; do any of them know about, if I'm here or why?' Lauren asked. The girl immediately shook her head.

'No, they don't bother with my mum's personal business. As long as she stays loyal she practically does what she pleases. The light fae where you're lot came from contacted my mum and asked for you to be taken care. Naturally, my mum agreed and now you're here.' Emelia smiled gently.

'How long will we be here do you think?'

'From what I gathered, you're here until your Elders say you can come home. My mother said you and you're child's safety is of the up most importance-,'

'Too right you are Emelia.' A voice came from the door. Both Lauren and Emelia turned to look at who had interrupted them. At the door stood a middle aged looking woman with soft black hair that reached her shoulders and olive skin. Her features were soft but there was a hint of sternness to them. She stood, arms crossed in a powder blue cashmere sweater and black dress pants.

'You should be in bed, darling. Thank you for all your help.' The woman side stepped and pointed out the door. Emelia stood and made her way over to the woman.

'I, erm, spilt some tea on the balcony-,' Emelia explained.

'I'm aware, dear.' The woman nodded her head knowingly. She leaned forward and kissed the girl on her forehead before sending her out. The older woman turned back to Lauren.

'Hello, it's very nice to see you awake, Lauren. I'm Iris Ronan, your care taker and midwife.' She smiled and made her way over to Lauren. She took the empty plate that once held sandwiches and placed it on the night stand beside Lauren.

'You're house is really beautiful. Thank you for taking us in.' Lauren thanked.

'Nonsense, my dear. The pleasure is all mine, believe me. My daughter didn't pester you did she? She never has much to do and refuses to make friends. Well, that won't really matter now anyway. Our dedication is you and your child.' Iris smiled.

'No she was actually really good company.' Lauren replied.

'I know you have practically just woken up but do try to rest some more, won't you? We've got some things to go over tomorrow. If all goes well, we'll be able to get that ultrasound machine here and have a look at the little one.' The older woman explained. She took the plate and walked towards the door.

'I'll send your girlfriend up.' Iris said on her way out.

….

Later that night, Lauren laid peacefully on the king size bed with Bo curled up behind her. Normally their night would have consisted of a long and quite loud love making session but not tonight. They were back together but were taking things at a slower pace. They both had stuff going on that they needed to work out and this certainly wasn't the right time to be jumping right back into a physical relationship. No matter how much the blonde wanted to. Lauren couldn't even sleep. She had tried not to toss and turn to avoid waking Bo. But it must not have worked because just as Lauren turned over once again, Bo had sat up and turned the lamp light on. The brunette sat rubbing her eyes for a moment before turning her attention to Lauren.

'You can't sleep?' Bo asked as she took Lauren's hand in hers. Lauren sat up as well and shook her head.

'What are you feeling?' Bo questioned.

'For once, I'm not really sure. I feel excited, you know, because it's almost as if I'm getting a fresh start on life. I mean, we are in a completely different country. Where nobody really knows us, we could be whoever we want. At the same time I'm anxious to know more about this whole Healer business. I'm a little scared for the future. Maybe I'm not making any sense-,' Lauren sighed. Bo cut her off with a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

'I feel everything you're feeling right now. This is a clean slate for us and I'm excited to start building a life with you and starting a family with you and all of that. I'm also still furious from earlier when I had to watch you die.' Bo growled a little and her eyes flashed. 'I'm just as in the dark about this Healer stuff as you are. But I just need you to understand that we're going to get through this together. All of us, you, me, Kenzi, Dyson, you're not going to go through this alone. Okay?' Bo finished. Lauren nodded. Bo turned out the lamp light and lay back down. Lauren followed. When the brunette turned over, Lauren wrapped her arm around Bo's midsection, pulling her close. Lauren may not have had all the answers to the many questions and concerns that she had right now, but she could trust that things would turn out okay.

…..

**Guys, the flu is killing me but I'm glad I got this chapter out. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :) **

**This is fiction…I own nothing.**

…

Since finding out she was pregnant, and having to fake her own death; this was the most relaxed Lauren had felt in a while. Well, unless she counted being transported unconsciously to another country as being relaxing, would she? No, definitely not, in fact, the more she thought about it the more she was unsettled by the fact she totally unaware of everything around her for eight hours. But right now, Lauren was in absolute peace. She was stretched out on a quilted hammock that was nestled between two maple trees in the enormous backyard of their safe house. This was practically a vacation. She had been woken up this morning by Iris who had brought a breakfast of fresh fruit, oatmeal and herbal tea. After giving her prenatal vitamins Iris had sent Emelia up to run Lauren a bath and lay out her clothes. Although Lauren insisted that the young girl did not need to do this Emelia explained that her mother would be very upset if she was not doing all she could to help their guests.

Lauren wasn't exactly used to getting waited on hand and foot. All her years of being a doctor taught her to take care of others first. All of her years of being a slave had taught her that she needed to be self reliant because no one else was going to look out for her. She didn't think she would ever become used to being the most important person in the room but she needed to accept that, in her condition, she needed others to take car of her for once. Yes, she could understand that, but when Emelia seemed to be at Lauren's every beck and call, it seemed to be a bit much. Like right now, when the young brunette was coming over to where Lauren laid with a tray of lemonade. As she approached Lauren sat up.

'Emelia, you really don't have to do all of this.' Lauren spoke. Emelia laid the tray in the grass and handed Lauren a glass anyway. Lauren reluctantly accepted.

'I don't mind ma'am-,'

'You don't need to call me ma'am, just call me Lauren.' Lauren smiled.

'Right, ok then, sorry. I don't mind Lauren, honest. I like helping out. Also, mum says that since this is only your first trimester, the sound waves of the ultrasound will travel better if you have a fuller bladder.' Emelia offered. Lauren nodded.

'But you have to have other things you like to do, don't you? I mean you're a teenager, you have to have hobbies, right?' Lauren questioned, taking a sip of the lemonade, which was absolutely delicious! That Iris was a wiz in the kitchen, but that was beside the point.

'Erm, no, no hobbies, really. I guess…there's not actually that much to do around here is there? A whole lot of nothing if you ask me.' The girl mumbled.

'Your mother mentioned that you don't have a lot of friends, why is that, if I may ask?' inquired. The young brunette avoided Lauren's gaze for the longest time.

'I don't know…people are mad aren't they? Everyone's different I suppose. I just don't get on with the wankers I go to school with, and it doesn't exactly bother me either.' She replied defensively. Lauren nodded understandably.

'I understand what you mean. I didn't really make a lot of friends when I went to school either. People used to make fun of me because I was smarter than most of them. They were intimidated by me so the only thing they could do was isolate me socially.' Lauren sighed.

'Yeah?'

'Oh yes, I was quite an outcast. I even had trouble finding a date for prom. The one I did find was the son of my mother's co worker who was forced to go with me and even then he still ended up ditching me anyway.' Lauren answered.

'Sounds like you went to school with a load of jerks too then?' Emelia asked, meeting Lauren eyes.

'Oh, you bet, a bunch of…what you said before, oh yeah, a bunch of "wankers".' Lauren chuckled. Emelia beamed at the blonde before picking up the tray. Neither one of them heard Iris approach so when Emelia had gone to turn around she had crashed into Iris and the tray of lemonade went crashing to the ground.

'Shit!' Emelia exclaimed as she examined how much lemonade had now stained her t-shirt.

'Are you telling me that with all the money I put into your education; this is what has become of your vocabulary?' Iris sighed. She bent down and picked up the now empty pitcher and put it back on the tray to hand back to Emelia.

'Well I didn't see you did I?' Emelia huffed and tried to take the tray from Iris but Iris had it gripped in her hand.

'You must watch your tone Emelia.' Iris scolded and released the tray. Emelia held her gaze a little longer and mumbled a quiet apology before returning back to the house. Iris turned back to Lauren.

'I swear, once they become teenagers, it's a whole new adventure.' Iris chuckled.

'Well, they are still trying to figure themselves out.' Lauren offered.

'I suppose…anyway, I've just set up the ultrasound in the sitting room. I'd like to have a look if you're ready?'

'Oh, yes… of course! Let's go.' Lauren replied and rolled out of the hammock.

….

Now this whole thing became real, the thing being her pregnancy of course. It was not when she took those five tests whose little positive symbols had practically mocked her when she begged them to be negative, but now, as she was lying back on the couch with Iris rubbing ultrasound jelly on her stomach. It was now when it had really sunk in that she was indeed pregnant as Bo clutched her hand and Dyson sat staring curiously at the currently blank screen. She was carrying a child, well not just any child, but a part of the bloodline that would return peace to the fae world after a great war, which made Lauren cringe a little. It was such a huge responsibility to put on both she and her unborn child.

'Are you ready, dear?' Iris asked as she held the transducer just above Lauren's stomach. Lauren nodded. Iris placed the transducer on Lauren and moved it around a little. Lauren watched the screen and then she saw a little bean looking thing appear on screen. Iris turned to Lauren and smiled.

'Lauren…Dyson…this is your child.' Iris announced. The slight increase in pressure from Bo's hand when Iris had said it was Lauren and Dyson's child did not go unnoticed by Lauren, who ran her thumb across Bo's knuckles in a comforting motion.

'It looks like a shrimp!' Kenzi laughed from behind them. She had torn herself away from the television long enough to get a glimpse of the ultrasound. Everyone gave her a look.

'No, it looks more like a bean than anything.' Dyson disagreed, not taking his eyes off the screen; everything had become real for him as well.

'No, look, a shrimp see?' Kenzi explained as she stood up and made her way to the screen. She pointed in the opposite direction of the little bean and pointed to what she had called a shrimp. Lauren had almost sat up and disrupted the ultrasound to get a better look.

'Is that-that's another-,' Lauren stuttered.

'Well, it looks as though you're having fraternal twins, Lauren.' Iris commented. Lauren sat with her mouth agape.

'T-twins?' Dyson gulped. Iris gave him a look.

'Yes, twins Mr. Thornwood. As in two babies at once, you know?' Iris remarked.

'I just- I thought we were only having one-,' Dyson stammered.

'Why would you assume that? This is the first ultrasound is it not? You can't predict these things she's barley eight weeks along.' Iris retorted. Lauren had remained silent throughout the whole conversation between the two. She felt Bo lean closer to her ear.

'Lauren, are you alright?' Bo whispered. Lauren turned to her.

'I- I just…twins Bo! I didn't-,' Lauren worried.

'Babe, everything is going to be fine. So you got two instead of one, it's going to be challenging, sure, but you're going to be okay? Kenzi and I are going to be there for you too.' Bo noted. Lauren nodded slowly and turned back to Iris.

'It looks as though we're to be buying double the nursery items, doesn't it?' Iris beamed. Lauren realized that Iris, being a Doulos would see Lauren having twins as nothing but a good thing. She would now have two babies to help look after; she'd be over the moon at this prospect.

'Holy shit Hotpants it looks like Dyson is hella potent.' Kenzi chimed in.

'Kenzi…' Bo warned.

'That's not even how that would work darling, they're in two separate amniotic sacs so they're fraternal. If you really want to use that joke then Lauren is the potent one.' Iris explained as she wiped away the gel from Lauren's stomach and began to shut down the machine.

'Buzz kill…' Kenzi mumbled under her breath and returned to the television. Emelia came from down the hall into the living room.

'How is everything, mum?' The young girl asked and plopped on the couch next to Kenzi.

'Good, darling, Lauren's having twins.' Iris replied.

'Congratulations, Lauren.' Emelia beamed. Not only was she happy for Lauren but the young brunette knew her mother would be so excited about the idea of two young children in the house that she would go easier on Emelia for a little while.

'Thank you.' Lauren replied, by now the shock had worn off.

'Yes, it's all very exciting. Have you completed your homework, yet?' Iris asked.

'Well, I'm nearly there. A couple more pages should do it.' Emelia responded. Iris looked at her.

'You have an agreement in place with your headmistress. You must attend school once a week and receive and complete your homework in order to complete Year Twelve; and you **will** be completing Year Twelve.' Iris finished.

'I'm going to do my homework mum; I'm just taking a break is all.' Emelia mumbled.

'Since you're taking a break you can call Kiddiecare for me and tell them that the order I have placed needs to be changed. I'll need double of everything now, nappies, cribs, mobiles, the lot.' Iris explained. Emelia nodded and stalked off down the hall once more. Lauren turned to Dyson.

'What do you think?' Lauren asked gently.

'I guess I'm…ready for anything-,' Dyson smiled and his phone went off. His demeanour and tone changed to professional and Lauren knew it must have been his boss from the police station.

'I have to get some work done-,' Dyson said as he hung up. Iris snatched his phone away from him.

'Oh no you don't.' Iris remarked. They all gave her a look of confusion.

'What do you mean? I have to get some work done.' Dyson replied. Iris shook her head and disappeared down the hall for a moment and then returned with a bundle of books in her hands.

'Have any of you ever had a baby before?' Iris asked. They all shook their heads including Kenzi who now had her attention turned to Iris.

'Well then, you need to brush up on your information.' Iris explained handing them each a book. 'For you, Lauren, Mayo Clinic's Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy, it's a little more professional so I thought you'd like it. Dyson, I gave you the Dad's Guide to Pregnancy for Dummies, I assume you'll find it fitting.' Iris smirked. 'For you, Bo, The Smart Step-mom: Practical Steps to Help you Survive, and What to Expect When You're Expecting. The first will help you deal with the prospects of being "the other mother"' Iris finished. When she came to Kenzi she didn't hand her a book but picked up the laptop on the coffee table and handed it to her.

'Look at lots of birthing videos, my dear. Familiarize yourself with how pregnancy works so the next time you make a joke it'll make sense.' Iris joked. Kenzi grimaced. 'I have more when you finished.'

'I understand how important this is but I still need to work-,' Dyson explained.

'Dyson, I understand but you need to understand this. The more you know about this the easier it will be and the more your children will benefit. You're Detective Thornwood, I know that, but in a little while you will become daddy and your children will need you to be there as much as possible. You're a wolf and I know you understand what this means for someone of your kind.' Iris retorted. 'The same applies to you, Bo. You want to be in Lauren's life and you want to help raise her children? Study and become informed so you can do it to the best of your ability, because someday you might have your own children with Lauren. Kenzi this includes you too, you want to be an Aunt well here you go. This is real thing.' Iris finished. They remained silent but nodded their heads. Iris gave a satisfied nod.

'Dyson, Bo, you both have to keep up appearances, but these books will be apart of your unofficial homework.' Iris added. The dark haired woman turned to leave but before she did she turned to them one last time.

'Oh and do try to read all you can, chances are these children are at least part fae. Assuming that they are, after the first trimester it will only take a month before they'll be mature enough to enter this world, so don't dillydally.' Iris smiled as she left. Lauren shot up in her chair.

'What?!' Lauren exclaimed.

…

**Please review guys! :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**You guys catch on really quick…or I'm probably just not as clever as I thought, huh? **

**Oh yeah and I'm doing the best I can with the accents in this story. It's a little hard to do when it's only written. I do my research to the best of my ability when it comes to correctly placing the towns and areas in England. The accents for Iris and Emelia are suppose to be close to London as Ardeley and London are only an hour or so apart from each other. I'm sorry if I'm messing it up but I'm trying, lol. **

**Also to the reviewer MaryPeace the official prophecy was that it would only become active if the healer could produce children. It didn't matter how many just as long as there was a next generation. The Elders, Lauren and the rest were just assuming there would only be one baby. I hope that cleared it up for you. :) **

**Its fiction…and I own nothing.**

…**..**

'Whoa! Stop right now!' Lauren demanded as she chased the raven haired woman down the hall. Iris turned to Lauren and gave her a toothy grin.

'Oh good, you're getting light exercise! It's highly recommended during pregnancy-,'

'No, no, no. This isn't about exercise. This is about you dropping a bomb on me and then leaving the room.' Lauren exclaimed. 'This is about me possibly giving birth in two months!' she finished. Iris lightly rolled her eyes and placed gentle hands upon Lauren's shoulders.

'Lauren, darling, you conceived with a fae. Of course you were not going to have human children. You're a doctor my dear, surely you would have known a thing or two about how fast fae children mature?' Iris questioned. Lauren shook her head.

'That wasn't exactly my focus when I worked with the fae. I was always trying to cure a fae pandemic or something along those lines. There was one time at Hecuba prison in which I delivered a fae baby mere days after conception but that incident involved a Liderc, so I just assumed…' She trailed off.

'Yes, well, delivering within days is a bit mad but the average pregnancy for someone who is carrying a fae is about four months; give or take a couple of weeks.' Iris explained.

'But-,'

'I know you have a lot of questions, Lauren, but I really must be getting off to work now. We'll chat a little later, okay?' Iris smiled and left before Lauren could get another word in.

….

Lauren returned to the living room to find Dyson and Bo already digging into their books and Kenzi engrossed in a water birthing video. The sight made Lauren smile; it felt good to know that they were all as invested in this as she had to be.

'I'm going to be sick!' Kenzi whimpered. The young goth had practically slammed the palms of her hands against her eyelids when the baby came sliding out into the water in the video she was watching. Dyson's face grimaced as well as he looked at his book.

'I'm fully aware of how baby making works, I don't need a uterine diagram.' Dyson mumbled and forcefully turned the page. It wasn't even out of anger, more the fact that he had grown up during a time in which people weren't taught about anatomy, so a uterus diagram being shoved in his face was making him a little uncomfortable. Bo sat mumbling to herself while she was engrossed in her Step Mom guide book.

'Well, it's a nice sight to see but I didn't really ever think I would see it.' Lauren joked. 'You all researching information on pregnancy, I didn't think you guys took Iris seriously.' Lauren added as she plopped down beside Bo.

'How could we not? She was pretty clear on what she expected us to do. I could have sworn she cut her eyes at me.' Dyson chuckled, not taking his eyes from his book.

'Well it's not exactly like we've got a lot of time either. Dyson I thought you would know about how long a fae pregnancy lasts?' Bo remarked.

'I did, for a fae mother anyway. I had no idea how it would work on humans.' Dyson replied.

'Are we going to be ready for this? I mean it's been one surprise after another this past week or so. First I'm pregnant, now I'm the Healer, oh wait I'm having twins and now I'm expected to give birth in two months. The fae are absolutely crazy and nothing is ever simple with them.' Lauren sighed as Bo took her hand and planted a kiss on the blonde's temple.

'I could have told you that, babe.' Bo chuckled.

'Ok, that's enough! I can watch no more! No more water births! No more c-sections! I've seen enough vagina today to last me a lifetime! I need a drink.' Kenzi cried as she tossed the laptop aside and headed over to the bar.

'To answer your question Lauren, yes, we are going to be ready for this. No matter how many books we have to read or birthing videos we have to watch.' Dyson smiled. Kenzi caught the last part of his sentence and downed two shots of tequila in rapid succession.

….

'So what you're saying is…you don't love me?!' Lauren sobbed. Bo looked to have no idea what was going on. They were sitting at the dinner table, all of them, Dyson, Kenzi, Emelia, Iris, Bo and Lauren had just enjoyed a nice meal prepared by Iris. They were just digging into a dessert of vanilla ice cream when Lauren had gotten the most brilliant idea; pickles would go perfectly with the dessert. She had proudly announced this to the rest of them for which she earned looks from everyone but Iris. Bo had made a comment about how that sounded gross and Lauren had no idea what had came over her. How could Bo say that? Lauren had asked her girlfriend to repeat the question and had gotten the same answer.

'W-what? No. Lauren I absolutely love you! Why would you ask that?' Bo stammered and reached for the blonde's hand which Lauren promptly snatched away.

'You should have just kept your mouth shut…' Iris mumbled.

'You said that what I wanted was gross, right?' Lauren sniffled.

'Well, yeah, Lauren who wants pickles with their ice cream? Of course it's gross.' Bo explained, she was confused, what had she said wrong?

'Exactly! You said that it was gross, but that's what I want, and my wants are apart of me, so in a way you're saying I'm gross!' Lauren sobbed into her hands. Nearly everyone around the table had to stop themselves from laughing, well, except for Bo who was absolutely clueless to what her girlfriend meant.

'No, I-,'

'If I'm gross then you must not love me?! Right?! Is it because I'm getting fat?!' Lauren fumed and pointed at her quite flat stomach. Iris had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to burst from her. This was this the doctor's first pregnancy so she wouldn't even start showing for another few weeks. Bo stood and went to try and comfort the blonde but she slapped Bo's hands away.

'For your information Bo, the vitamins and minerals in pickles make them optimal for meeting nutritional goals. They contain vitamin K, B vitamins-,' Lauren ranted.

'Ok, I'll get you the pickles then, okay? That's what you want right?' Bo asked gently, afraid she might set off her girlfriend in some other way. Lauren's sobbing and tirade stopped all together. The blonde stood up and practically jumped into Bo's arms. She caught the brunette's lips with her own. Before Bo even had time to react Lauren pulled away.

'I knew you loved me.' She smiled at Bo's shocked face and then returned to her seat. Bo stood rooted to the floor in disbelief. But when Lauren looked up at her expectantly she quickly rushed to the refrigerator before Lauren threatened to cry once more. When she returned, Lauren quickly thanked Bo and snatched the jar away. Twisting open the lid she found a particularly large pickle and proceeded to dip it in the mound of ice cream in her bowl.

'Holy shit, Hotpants just went all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide on you, BoBo.' Kenzi snickered. Bo quickly shushed her and looked expectantly at Iris.

'If you read the books, Bo, you would know that now is about the time she'll begin to get moody.' Iris chuckled.

'That was just a mood swing?' Bo asked.

'Oh absolutely, you see, she's carrying fae children and because they grow faster than regular children the pregnancy is sped up. In a normal pregnancy you have time to let everything spread out. The hormones, the mood swing, the cravings, they all get a chance to become levelled; but not with a fae pregnancy. We're all in for quite the ride to be honest with you. Word of advice Bo, whenever she asks for something, just give it to her, we can avoid outbursts like this as much as possible.' Iris finished.

'Right…ok, then.' Bo replied. Even though it was only suppose to be a couple of months until Lauren gave birth; Bo couldn't help but feel this was going to be a long and complicated process.

…

'Ok, Kenzi, that's not at all how you swaddle an infant.' Iris chided the little goth. All of them had now been living in at the safe house for close to four weeks, and even though it had started as a vacation, Iris was now in serious mother hen mode and made them spend most of their time practicing for the arrival of the twins. Iris had them in her own version of a parenting class at least three times a week. They were practicing swaddling today. Some of them were having some problems.

'What do you mean? It's swaddled!' Kenzi replied defensively. Iris scoffed and picked up Kenzi's "swaddled" practicing doll. It was indeed not swaddled, but the swaddling blanket was wrapped around the dolls head and across it's chest and was tied in a knot around its head.

'You've killed it.' Iris chuckled

'I did not! It can still breathe I mean look…well maybe not. But I'm not the only one fudging up on this baby business. Dyson's is wrapped, waaaay too tight and Bo just keeps asking Lauren for help when you're not looking!' Kenzi complained. Bo shot her a glare and then gave a sheepish look towards Iris.

'Lauren, honestly, stop assisting Bo. Dyson, my heavens you're supposed to be wrapping an infant not applying a tourniquet to a bullet wound, wake up!' Iris growled. 'You especially need to get this down pat; you're leaving tomorrow and won't be here for a number of weeks. You certainly can't practice freely when you return home, people will start asking questions. By the time you get back here Lauren may be ready to give birth, who knows? So it is important for you to master at least the basics!' Iris scolded.

'Yeah, I'm trying but really, I've never dealt with this before! I'm new it's going to take some time…I'm trying!' Dyson retorted.

'Yes, well, put as much work into this as you do your detective work and you'll be bang on by the time the little ones arrive.' Iris added. Iris disappeared down the hall and returned rolling the ultrasound machine in the room with her. 'All right Lauren? If so let's have another look, hmm?' The raven haired woman said as she rolled the machine closer to where Lauren sat on the couch. Lauren's belly had grown a bump in the past few weeks. It wasn't exactly robust but you could really notice a difference she wore tighter t-shirts. Both Dyson and Bo were fascinated by it. Dyson did because it held his children but Bo had no idea why. It felt as though there was something in there connecting to her. She hadn't told Lauren this yet but she felt possessive towards the children in Lauren's stomach. Late at night Bo would often find herself rubbing Lauren swollen stomach or whispering gentle words to it.

'Okay then, let's find the babies.' Iris smiled as she held the transducer to Lauren's stomach after applying the jelly to it. She moved it around a little before she spotted the twins.

'There they are…two healthy looking little babies.' Iris beamed. Lauren looked a little closer and noticed that one of them looked a little smaller than the other; not dangerously but noticeably smaller.

'Wait the one closer to the right, does it look a little small?' Lauren worried. Iris turned and examined the display herself.

'Why, yes, it does. But why? It should be relatively the same size. They're twins…I know that for sure.' Iris mumbled.

'Is something wrong?' Dyson questioned.

'Just give me a moment…' Iris demanded and began to think. Suddenly something clicked in her.

'Emelia, darling, I need you to bring me that book I have on multiple births!' She called to the girl who was heading down the hall. Emelia nodded and then jogged to her mother's study. She returned moments later and handed the thick looking book to her mother. Iris flipped through the pages before landing on a specific page and her eyes lit up.

'Tell me doctor, have you ever heard of superfetation?' Iris asked. Lauren had once heard the term before but couldn't really recall anything about it.

'I've heard of it, but I don't think I remember it.' Lauren replied.

'Superfetation is the process of being pregnant while already pregnant. The formation of an embryo from a different menstrual cycle while another embryo or fetus is already present. It's a barmy theory but in your case it's the most probable.' Iris finished. 'Dyson was the last person with whom you had sex with correct?' Lauren nodded.

'Well then this child,' She pointed to the smaller of the twins. '…is Dyson's child.' Iris finished. 'This one right here,' She pointed to the larger twin. '…belongs to whomever you had sex with prior to your coupling with Dyson.' They all sat shocked. Both Lauren and Bo knew that Lauren had never been with anyone else when she was with Bo. There was that time before just a week or so before their break in which they did have sex. It wasn't passion filled like their usual encounters but one thing did happen. Bo gave her chi. It wasn't a lot but a small amount, but clearly that amount must have been enough. Before Lauren could even get the words out Bo spoke for her.

'Mine...' was all the succubus said, her eyes flashing a deep and loving blue at Lauren.

…..

'Well, it all makes sense now doesn't it? The bloody succubus knocked you up and so did the wolf and now you've got two species of fae growing inside you, it's brilliant! Iris chuckled. 'That's the fae for you!' she added.

'This is-,' Lauren began.

'Perfect!' Bo exclaimed. She hadn't stopped beaming since the realization overcame her. She took the blonde's hand in hers.

'Lauren I've been feeling it. These past few weeks I've felt a growing connection to what's inside you. Now I know what that is…you're carrying my child as well.' Bo smiled and pecked Lauren's lips with her own.

'Yes but what about the smaller one, will it be okay? I mean, I'm set to give birth in a few months.' Lauren worried.

'Yes, of course, perhaps a bit small but it should be completely stable for it's arrival.' Iris answered. Dyson had gone to give a status report to the Elders.

…

Cameron was on top of the world. He had successfully taken the human doctor's position on the medical staff and now he was boss. Sure, some of the fools that worked for him were sympathetic of the doctor but he didn't care. He was happy. He was happy when he saw the light slip from her eyes as she finished drinking the poison that took her life. He was happy when the succubus needed to be forcefully thrown out of the building by the Elders. Yes he would have loved to see the girl put into the cold hard earth but you can't win them all right? But in his opinion, production of the lab had moved up tenfold. Experiments didn't need to be halted now that he, Cameron, didn't have to relieve himself to things like sleeping or eating nearly as much as the human doctor did. Now he could proudly go home and tell his wife and daughter that he had ran the human doctor out and was one step closer to purifying the light fae compound.

There was a little skip in his step as he walked determinedly through the halls of the compound in search of an Elder. He needed clearance so he could test a new drug on some light fae slaves. It was a potentially dangerous drug to humans but Cameron was pretty sure it was harmless to the fae. He just wanted to test it out on them anyway. He stopped at the end of the hall where he saw the form of Elder Romilda who seemed to be particularly engrossed in a telephone conversation. She had her back to him. As he approached he began to here parts of her conversation.

'Twins you say? Of a different species?! You better not be playing around on me with this. Good well I'll see you tomorrow then Detect-,' Elder Romilda stopped speaking immediately when she felt someone approach her. She spun around and at the same time ended the call on her cell phone. She glared at Cameron.

'What is it you need Cameron? I'm busy, you can't see that?' Romilda growled.

'I just needed clearance for human experimentation ma'am.' Cameron explained. Romilda grabbed the clipboard he was holding and read through it.

'The only way I'm signing this is if the humans you are using are treated with an vaccine for their troubles afterward. We're not here to torture Cameron.' Romilda sighed.

'But ma'am. An vaccine will cost us double the work hours, why can't we just let the humans die-,' Cameron complained. Romilda signed the form and shoved it to Cameron's chest.

'If you want to simply torture and kill humans, Cameron, then renounce your loyalties to the light fae and see if the dark will take you. We don't tolerate barbarianism here.' Romilda replied as she stalked off. Cameron stood fuming. What the hell was going on with her? Normally she'd have signed something like that to shut him up but now she wanted terms and conditions? Who was she talking to anyway? He heard her talking about twins of a different species and now Cameron was curious. He would figure out what was going on one way or another.

….

**We're either moving to the M section soon. or I'm just going to clearly label chapter mature pretty soon. Anyway, please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Before we get going, this is maybe the second love scene I've ever written ever. I really don't even know how it turned out. I'm not going to say I'm awful at it…because I don't know what you guys will think so…enjoy? **

**Also The Other Lewis will be updated this weekend. I already had this one half done so I just finished it up and posted it.**

**It's the opposite of non-fiction…I own nothing.**

…**.**

For the first time in four weeks since arriving at their safe house in Ardeley; Bo and Lauren had the house to themselves. Dyson had left on his plane earlier that morning and would be returning within the next month. Emelia was meeting her minimum attendance requirement at school and Iris and Kenzi had left to go shopping around the same time as Dyson and had promised their return in a few hours.

Bo and Lauren we're snuggled close to each other on the couch flipping lazily through one of the pregnancy books Iris had given them. Bo had been by Lauren's side since finding out that the blonde was pregnant with her child. The whole idea absolutely fascinated Bo. It was practically all she thought about these days. She was now spending an equal amount of time with both the pregnancy books and step-mom guides to prepare to take on both roles as a biological parent and step-parent. She was skimming across a particular page when something caught her eye; Bo chuckled to herself as she nudged the blonde.

'Babe, when you think you'll start getting really horny from all these hormones that you're having?' Bo asked innocently.

'What?' Lauren asked.

'Well it just says here that most women start to get easily aroused more in around their first trimester. So if we're almost past it…why aren't you practically riding my face at this point?' Bo questioned daringly. Lauren shot out of Bo's embrace and gave her an incredulous look.

'Bo- I..you can't just-say stuff like that when…'

'…when nobody is here?' Bo smiled. 'Come one Lauren, you mean to tell me that you haven't been feeling "overly aroused" lately?' Bo asked, she set the book aside and scooted closer to Lauren and rested her hand on the blondes thigh. Bo got her answer when Lauren's face flushed. Bo was right; she was more easily aroused these days due to the hormones. It got to the point where the blonde had to make an excuse to leave the room when the Bo would walk into their bedroom naked from a shower in the morning. Bo leaned in and began to press gentle kisses along Lauren's neck and jaw line.

'Why didn't you say anything baby?' Bo inquired as she kissed her way to the doctor's lips.

'I- I didn't…we're taking things slow remember?' Lauren replied, her breath shaky. Bo smiled and let her tongue lick the blonde's bottom lip before responding.

'Nuh-uh. You said as slow as we can be…and besides I'm only giving you what you need.' Bo responded. 'Okay?'

'Okay…' Lauren replied hesitantly.

'Good.'

Bo stood up from where she was sitting to stand in from of Lauren. From there she leaned forward and tugged on the hem of Lauren's shirt. Once she got it over Lauren's head she bent down to the doctor's level and Bo's mouth attacked her neck. She began kissing downward until she reached the blonde's cotton bra. She reached up and tugged the straps from Lauren's shoulders and tugged the bra off her lover's breasts. Bo's eyes flashed blue once she caught site of how enlarged they had become during her pregnancy.

Bo growled a little before taking one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth. She licked and tugged at it with her mouth while she used her fingers on the other. The oversensitivity in Lauren's breasts had the blonde whimpering as she threaded her fingers into dark brown locks.

'Mmm...Bo!' Lauren yelped as the brunette's teeth accidentally grazed one of her sensitive nipples. She had to pull Bo away from them, otherwise she'd come too soon.

Bo looked up at Lauren as she kissed her way down further, lust in her eyes as she planted extra kisses on the blonde's swollen stomach. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lauren's yoga pants and tugged them down; panties and all. She tossed them to the side and then hooked her arms around Lauren's thighs before pulling her forward so that Lauren's wet centre was mere inches away from her face.

Her tongue darted out just to taste the wetness that was there. She kept her eyes looked on Lauren's as she traced the blonde's wet folds with her tongue; teasing her. Lauren bit her lip in frustration and tried bucking her hips to meet the succubus's warm mouth but Bo kept pulling away every time she tried.

'Baby…please don't…'Lauren whimpered. Bo just smiled and flicked her tongue against Lauren's clit.

'Don't what?' Bo asked, feigning innocents.

'Don't tease me, please.' Lauren begged. Bo stopped using her tongue and began to press wet kisses against Lauren's sex.

'Well…if you don't want me to tease you, what do you want me to do?'

'Bo, please…'Lauren pleaded. Bo shook her head.

'I asked you, what you want me to do Lauren!' Bo growled and flattened her tongue against Lauren's entrance before dragging it up to her clit and sucking it into her mouth, releasing it much earlier than Lauren would have liked.

'Oh, fuck! That, okay! Please fuck me!' Lauren moaned, finally losing control. Bo smiled again before she dove into her centre once more. Bo's tongue pushed into her sex and Bo quickly began to thrust violently into Lauren using her tongue and had the blonde bucking wildly against Bo's mouth. Lauren was nearing climax when the succubus removed her tongue, much to Lauren's disappointment. The blonde sat up and began to protest but was quickly silenced by Bo's fingers entering her. Bo's finger's thrust and curled in the blonde while her clit was sucked back into Bo's mouth.

'Bo-fuck! Baby…I'm – I'm gonna…cum soon.' Lauren groaned, hips bucking violently to meet Bo's fingers. 'I- want you to cum too.' Lauren managed to get out. Bo removed her fingers and mouth from the blonde and stood, quickly removing her own pants and underwear before sliding over one of Lauren's toned thighs and grinding her already dripping sex against it. She placed her fingers back in the blonde and tried to thrust her fingers in time with her hips.

'Oh, baby…I missed this. I missed fucking you. I missed feeling your pussy clench around my fingers as you cum. I missed your taste.' Bo moaned and captured the doctor's lips with her own in a fierce kiss. Their thrusting soon became erratic as they both felt they were close. Lauren pulled away gasping.

'Fuck, yes…Bo I missed you too. I missed you filling me up. Baby…I-I'm gonna cum.!' Lauren whimpered.

'Mmm…yeah?' Bo asked using her other hand to tease her own clit as she bucked even harder against Lauren's thigh.

'Yes! Oh fuck! Bo!' Lauren exclaimed as she reached her release. Bo was not far behind as they rode out their orgasms together. Bo slumped forward on Lauren as the blonde wrapped her arms around her and connected their lips once more. Bo pulled away and grinned.

'Feeling a little less sexually frustrated now?' Bo laughed.

'Yes actually, thank you-,'

'Bloody fucking hell!' A voice came from behind them. They both turned to see Emelia with her palms slapped over her eyes in embarrassment. She tried backing out of the room but was failing and ended up bumping into the walls around her. Bo and Lauren separated immediately and scrambled to put on their clothes.

'I'm so sorry! I didn't you two would be doing that sort of thing, well, down here!' Emelia apologized. Both Bo and Lauren stood up trying to smooth out their clothing in an attempt to look proper.

'Oh my gosh, don't be sorry Emelia we really shouldn't have even done this down here we weren't thinking.' Lauren explained, she glared at Bo whose face was as equally red as hers. 'We thought everyone was out and, well, there's not really an excuse is there? This is the living room. I thought you were at school?' Lauren asked. Emelia peeked through her hands to see if it was safe. Once it was she slowly pulled her hands away.

'I was but I told mum, if she came and got me I'd come help set up the nursery with her and Kenzi. Which reminds me, she's home as well.' Emelia replied. She was right. A few seconds later Iris and Kenzi came bustling through the entrance way carrying shopping bags.

'Emelia, what's all your screaming about darling? Is their a rodent?' Iris questioned. She and Kenzi turned their attention to Bo and Lauren. It didn't take much for Iris to know something was up. Lauren's pants were on backward and her shirt was rumpled. Bo's jeans weren't even done up and both of their heads look like they'd just rolled out of bed. Iris clicked her tongue at them both.

'Honestly, dears, I'd prefer if you limited the shagging to areas such as your bedroom.' Iris sighed

'Oh, come on guys! First the couch at the crack shack and now here, too? We **all** use that couch!' Kenzi groaned.

'Emelia, get a throw from the wash, will you? Toss it over the couch until I can have it cleaned. Kenzi, you can bring those bags down to the nursery with me.' Iris said as she started down the hall. Bo and Lauren could have sworn they heard Iris say something along the lines of "bloody teenagers they are..." as she went.'

…

'I want it blue!' Lauren growled.

'Babe, I thought you said you wanted neutral colours because you don't want to know the sex of the babies?' Bo sighed. Kenzi, Bo, Iris and Emelia were trying to paint the nursery but Lauren and Bo couldn't decide on a colour scheme that would please them both.

'Blue can be neutral.' Lauren argued.

'Lauren, blue is generally what you paint a nursery when you're having boys. We're not even sure we're having boys.' Bo retorted.

'It's been scientifically proven that the colour blue has a calming effect in nurseries for newborns.' Lauren replied. All Kenzi, Iris and Emelia could do was stand by and watch the two argue.

'Then we'll paint it yellow for crying out loud!' Kenzi chimed in. Lauren glared at her.

'No Kenzi, yellow is a frustrating colour…' Lauren answered.

'Don't even try to get in the middle of this, you'll regret it.' Iris whispered in Kenzi's ear. Kenzi nodded and raised her hands in defence.

'Well then what do you want? We can't even start on moving the furniture in here until we finish painting.' Bo groaned. Lauren raised her hand to silence the brunette. She pulled out her cell phoned and dialled a familiar number.

'Hello? Dyson? I need to ask your opinion.' Lauren said.

'What's up?' Dyson replied back.

'We're doing the nursery, and I want blue but Bo says it's not gender neutral and since we don't know the sex of the babies we need to be gender neutral. So what's a gender neutral colour to you?' Lauren asked.

'Uh, I don't know…yellow-,'

'Yellow is frustrating.' Lauren replied simply.

'Okay, then green?' Dyson responded. Lauren thought for a moment and then smiled.

'Thank you. See you in a month. Bye.'

'Bye.' Dyson chuckled before hanging up.

'We're going green.' Lauren stated and went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner.

'Excellent and **final** choice, Lauren.' Iris said and went off in search for green paint.

…..

**Were going to go ahead and move to the M section all right? This was just more of a happy update before shit begins to get real a few chapters from now. Please review. :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh yes, two seminars and a formal debate I'll be doing this week, somehow I'll update…somehow… **

**Timinaplace (I believe is the user's name) I did forget to mention that with Lauren having two other beings inside her, Bo would be unable to clearly read her aura with two other people living inside her. My apologies. **

***Absolutely fictitious and I own none of this.**

…**.**

'Daddy are you done yet?' A small voice came from the doorwayofDr. Cameron Thatcher's home office. The vampire fae turned towards the source to find a small, seven year old girl in her night gown. It was his daughter; although you could never tell it if you looked at them. She was ginger haired, with a face of innocence; it was pale with brown freckles sprinkled acrossed it. She had soft hazel eyes that would melt anyone with a soul. Her features contrasted Cameron's. He was a decent looking man, sure. His jet black hair, olive skin and piercing blue eyes had gained him a lot of attention from women in his early years. But as time passed his eyes were no longer a piercing blue, but clouded with grey and his once striking features had been hardened. Years of putting your work ahead of everything else will do that to you. Thank goodness the little girl was a perfect image of her mother. Cameron had barely acknowledged her before turning back to the files on his desk.

'Did you hear me daddy-,'

'Go to bed, Rory.' Cameron snapped. He had put her to bed early so that he could come down and work. His wife, Scarlette, had been away the majority of the week to visit her ill mother in Montreal. As a result he was forced to look after his daughter more than usual which hindered his work progress. When he didn't hear movement from the door he turned to look at the child, who shuffled her feet nervously. He sighed.

'Why aren't you going?' Cameron huffed.

'It's just that…I…' Rory struggled to get out the words under her father's intense gaze.

'I have fed you, right? You've gone to the bathroom? You have had a drink of water? So you are completely ready for bed.' Cameron explained. The girl refused to meet her father's eyes.

'Well, it's only 6:30 and its Friday. Also, mommy usually gives me a snack-,'

'You've had dinner.' Cameron replied.

'I had dinner at 3:30, that was…three hours ago. I'm hungry again.' Rory retorted. Cameron scoffed and turned back to his work. 'Get something then…' He mumbled.

'Mommy gives me my special snack, on Fridays.' She commented hopefully. It was one of the things the little ginger girl did have in common with her father. Rory was a vampire like Cameron. He had hoped she would be a siren like her mother, but he had also hoped for a son as well and so far he was not successful. Cameron was eight hundred and did not crave blood nearly as much as his young daughter did. Cameron only fed once a month, Rory needed to feed once a week. As a result Cameron had to order in large amounts of blood from local hospitals to keep in the house. He really couldn't wait until the girl turned sixteen and her teeth would come in so she could properly feed.

'If I give you blood now, you'll be up all night. That's the last thing I need is you up in the middle of the night, distracting me further.' Cameron chuckled dryly. It was true. Feeding left him and Rory feeling exuberant.

'But mommy says I need it once a week. It's like my medicine she says-,' Rory explained. Cameron slammed the folder on his desk and turned to face her once more. The time he stood, towering over the girl. His six foot frame cast a shadow over Rory.

'You can wait! Have some fucking patience! Do you like living here? Yeah?! Well it costs money princess! Money that only I seem to make, because I work! My attention can't be on you, Rory! I've got more important things to attend to than the fact you're fucking hungry. When I was your age my father, Grandpa Donovan, would make me go out into the woods and find my own source of food. Do you want to do that?! Huh? You want me to drive you to the godforsaken woods and leave you there to find your own blood? How long do you think you'd last when you don't even have the proper teeth in your head! You and your mother are so fucking ungrateful-,' Cameron spat.

'What the hell is the matter with you?!' Scarlette Thatcher appeared in the room fuming. Rory immediately clung to her mother, burying her face in her mother's abdomen and sobbing. Scarlette wrapped her arms tightly around her little look-a-like.

'She's seven Cameron! Have some compassion!' Scarlette fumed.

'I have work to do and I can't get it done! I was simply explaining to her that I am the only one who pays the bills in this house and if I don't work she doesn't eat.' He scowled. Scarlette shook her head at him before dropping to her knees in front of Rory.

'I want you to go to your room and I'll bring you blood, alright?' Scarlette smiled. The little girl sniffled and nodded her head before running down the hall. Scarlette stood and strode over to where Cameron was standing and proceeded to draw her hand back and slap her husband across his face. Cameron's face remained turned for a few seconds before it snapped forward again. He snarled before balling up his right fist and striking Scarlette in her face. She stumbled back a few feet and clutched her cheek, hot tears spilling from her hazel eyes. She quickly tried to wipe them away, not willing to give her husband the satisfaction of breaking her. Cameron reached forward and grabbed Scarlette by her wrists, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

'Don't try and use your siren's whistle either.' He growled and shoved her into a bookshelf behind her. She staggered but her balance still remained. She felt him grip her chin and force her to look at him. He almost smiled when he saw the deep purple bruise form under her eye. That would teach her.

'Why did you try and hit me in the first place? You know what happened the last time you did, you want that again?' Cameron asked. Visions of herself battered and bloodied on their kitchen floor flooded Scarlette's mind. The last time had happened when she threatened to leave and take the newborn Rory with her. She didn't want his bigoted views influencing the little girl. He didn't like that one bit. Cameron thought he was a little neglectful of his family, sure, but he did love them to some degree. He was also worried about his image. On the outside, he looked to have the perfect family he trained them to act proper in public. He didn't need people knowing that they were far from it. So, he made her participate in a dark fae bonding ritual something that would have him exiled from the light fae but he knew his wife would keep her mouth shut about it. He threatened that; if she didn't participate he would make sure that Rory ended up with him when the separation happened. This bond they had made sure that she would have to stay loyal to Cameron, she was in a sense, mated to him. If Scarlette ever left or fell in love with someone else, she would die as would all properties of her and Cameron's love; like their daughter, Rory. As a result, Scarlette quit her job and rarely participated socially to avoid potentially getting to know and fall in love with another man. The terrible part was that Scarlette didn't even have to be in love with Cameron for the bond to work. She wasn't in love with the vampire and hadn't been for at nearly a decade. Scarlette blinked back more tears before answering.

'I h-hate you. Someday, I will find a way to break the bond. And I'm going to love again and then I'm going to kill you.' The ginger siren sniffled. Cameron raised his hand and Scarlette braced herself for another strike but it never came. She looked at him and saw his hand pointing towards the door. She saw a flash of copper hair disappear behind it.

'Rory, sweetheart, come here.' Cameron called his tone a sickly sweet one. Rory's head peaked out from behind the door and she walked gingerly into the room. Cameron bent down on one knee and opened his arms to the little girl. She smiled a little and then ran into her father's arms. Scarlette had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep the bile from rising in her throat as the vampire embraced his daughter. It was a terrible effect of Rory being a vampire; she had an unintentional, unavoidable emotional connection to him. He could have spit in her face and she would have still forgave him

'I'm sorry for what I said earlier, hunny. Daddy was stressed and didn't mean what he said.' Cameron cooed.

'It's okay, daddy. Why did mommy say she hated you? You're not going to kill daddy are you?' Rory asked looking up to her mother accusingly. Scarlette could not remove her hand. She instead just shook her head.

'No we were just joking, hun.' Cameron explained as he pulled away. He stood and pulled Scarlette into his embrace. He pulled the hand away from her mouth.

'We love each other, don't we Scar?' He didn't give a chance to answer but instead forced her lips to meet his in a chaste kiss. Scarlette just looked at her husband in horror and quickly grabbed her seven year old's hand before she led them out of the room. Cameron followed them to the door before shutting it behind them. Now he could finally get some work done. They were starting human testing tomorrow, now that they had gotten through all the red tape that prevented them from doing so. Cameron couldn't feel happier. After the testing was through he would focus his attention on what the Elders were up to.

…

'What do you think, baby?' Bo asked as she wrapped her arms around Lauren and rested her hands on her girlfriend's swollen belly. It was three o'clock in the morning and Lauren couldn't sleep. She had slept a lot that day and now her sleep cycle was messed up. Instead of tossing and turning in the bed she got up and went to look at the nursery again. Lauren was absolutely in love with it. Its colour scheme proudly displayed different shades of green. Two oak cribs were set up in the corner with zoo animal mobiles hung above each one. Bo had gone out with Iris and picked out two teddy bears, they were now placed with one in each crib. There were change tables and dressers that matched the cribs placed on the other side of the room. The shelves on the change tables were nearly bursting with diapers, wet wipes and bottles of baby powder. Iris made sure that they would be stocked up for a while so there were at least four other large containers with more supplies in the basement. Lauren was so grateful towards everyone who helped out. She was standing there looking at the room for ten minutes before Bo had come to find her.

'I still can't believe it, it's perfect to me. I wish Dyson was here to see it.' Lauren smiled and rested her hands on top of Bo's.

'He'll be here in a few weeks. He made a good call with the green though.' Bo smiled.

'There was always some sort of doubt about this whole thing, deep within me, but now I'm sure. I'm so ready. I wish they were here now.' The blonde sighed. 'I haven't even held them yet and I'm already in love with them.' She finished. Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's exposed shoulder.

'Well, we won't have to wait too long, what do we have left? Another month and a few weeks, give or take.' Bo said. 'But I know what you mean, I'm ready too. Even though I still find it hard to believe that I'm going to be a real parent. When I was growing up and thought I was human, I knew someday I wanted kids. But not just kids, you know? I wanted the whole suburban life with the dog and the cat, the nine to five jobs, and someone to come home to. I wanted to be able to take family vacations to Disneyland and have the awkward dinner parties with neighbours.' Both she and Lauren chuckled. 'But when I had to go on the run, I pretty much gave up on that whole idea. But I remember the time when those thoughts started coming back. When I saw you holding that baby at Hecuba, I knew that I wanted all those things with you. Now, I have that possibility again.'

'Well, if this whole Healer thing gets figured out. Maybe then we'll get that suburban life you fantasize about. For now our safety and that of our children depends on our hiding.' Lauren sighed. Bo removed her arms from Lauren's waist and turned the blonde around to face her.

'Hey…we will get to live a normal life eventually. Well, as normal as we can be right? Isn't there some saying that goes… it's always blackest…or darkest…' Bo struggled. Lauren leaned in and pecked Bo's lips.

'It's always darkest before the dawn?' Lauren laughed.

'Right, it is always darkest before the dawn. So, yeah, we'll probably have to go through some shit but we always do, don't we? Contrary to popular belief the best things in life don't come for free.' Bo smiled. They remained silent for a few moments before Lauren spoke.

'Yeah, we're going to get through this.'

…

The screams of agony that rippled through the Light Fae compound were music to Cameron's ears. The drug was working just as planned. The drug was not affecting the fae, he made sure of this by testing it on himself. The humans; they we're another story. So far, the effects on humans had varied but had been satisfying overall. Some experience what he would call light symptoms, vomiting, nausea and abdominal pain. Others were experiencing exactly what Cameron predicted. Their screams were a direct result of one of the most severe effects of the drug. The patient's internal organs were destroying themselves. Hearts were exploding in chests, stomachs tearing apart and releasing acid on the rest of the body and lungs were deflating. It was going exactly as planned. Cameron smirked as he strolled up to a bed where one human slave was gasping for air. Clearly his lungs had begun to turn on him. Cameron rested a hand on the rail of his hospital bed but snatched it away when the slave reached out for it.

'P-please…' The man gasped. Cameron rolled his eyes. He called over one of his medical staff, the bespectacled Samuel, who looked extremely uncomfortable with the events going on around him. When he came over he took the clipboard the young fae had clutched to his chest. He took a pen from Samuel's coat pocket and turned back to the suffering man.

'What's your name?' Cameron asked. When he got nothing but a few laboured breaths he grabbed the slave by his shirt and pulled him up by his hospital gown.

'You'll want to tell me your name boy! Otherwise you're going to die right here; that I can promise you.' Cameron growled and shoved the man down on the bed again. It took all of the man's energy to get the few words out.

'I-I'm Edw- Edward Miller!' He forced out. Cameron smiled and looked back down at the clipboard and flipped through a few pages. He shook his head.

'No, sorry, you are not eligible for an antidote as you opted for a vaccine before hand. How's that vaccine working out for you anyway? Don't answer that. On the bright side, if you by some strange chance survive this, you're guaranteed not to be affected by it again.' He chuckled and then walked away from the dying man.

Cameron was repeating the same process a couple of beds down. This time however, the slave, Natalie Cross, hadn't opted for the vaccine and was therefore required to be given an antidote. He had reluctantly finished administering it and when he turned he saw the man he had rejected earlier being carted out, most likely to the morgue. Through those same doors came the vampire's right hand man, Garrison, a stocky golden haired fae and a fellow vampire. He jogged over to Cameron and pulled him away from the commotion.

'What have you found?' Cameron asked quietly.

'I didn't find much but, I did find that the jet has been in use. There was a flight to England not too far back. As you know the Elders are the only ones who are able to use the jet, yet I did some checking around and they were present in the compound the evening the jet made the flight.' Garrison replied.

'You couldn't find out who was on the jet?' He asked. Garrison shook his head no.

Cameron huffed. 'Well, we're one step closer at least.' He smiled and returned to his batch of human guinea pigs.

….

**I'm stuck with the Other Lewis, but it's a long weekend so I should be able to figure it out. I kind of had an idea to show more of Cameron's character anyway so I thought this update was better than nothing? Anyway, please review I love them.**


End file.
